A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Chapel
by Pace Fan
Summary: My version of Season 10, Episode 5. During the week leading up to Jimmy and Erika's wedding, our favorite characters encounter several intellectually challenged miscreants. Story complete.
1. Sunday

**Disclaimer:**** The following story is based on characters from the television series "Walker, Texas Ranger," of which I own no part. I may also reference various movies or songs, which I claim no ownership of. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. These chapters are written solely for entertainment. I make no profit from them.**

**Author's Note:**** Greetings! This is my version of Season 10, Episode 5. Sorry it took so long to post. I decided to take a slightly different line with this story for a lighter tone, but that also made it more difficult to write, and real life was not on my side. This story holds to the adage "art imitates life." I hope knowing this will make reading it more enjoyable. A big thank you goes to my beta, moviemom44. I greatly appreciate all your help. For those who reviewed my last story, please accept my sincerest thanks. I always enjoy hearing what others think of my writing. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this most recent installment.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Title:**** "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Chapel"**

**By: T.M. Hoagland**

**Chapter 1: Sunday**

"Good sermon, Brother Martin," commented Trivette as he shook the pastor's hand on his way out of the church. Erika was right behind him and they were followed by their friends, having decided to attend services all together this Sunday morning.

"Thank you, Jimmy," replied Martin in a smooth baritone voice. "So, Saturday is the big day. Are you getting nervous?" The jovial smile on his round, tan face was framed by a full, well-trimmed salt and pepper beard and matched by the friendly sparkle in his hazel eyes. His sturdy frame was easily five inches taller than Jimmy, and he had a distinct air of authority.

"Can I just plead the fifth for now?" replied Jimmy with a chuckle. The pastor laughed at that as he slapped Jimmy on the back before Jimmy continued with, "You know my partner, Walker, and his wife Alex and daughter Angela, and you've met Gage and Sydney. This is Max Bowen, a fellow Ranger, and our friend Sam Dawson. This is my pastor, Martin Friendly."

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Martin stated as he shook their hands. "Is the rehearsal still set for Friday, Jimmy?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Sounds good. You all have a good day now."

With a genial wave the friends walked away to their vehicles.

"So we're still having lunch at the ranch, right?" questioned Alex. Everyone agreed as they piled into the cars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun shone down on the friends, bright and warm in the clear, late July sky, as they all gathered around the picnic table in the Walker's backyard, talking and laughing together and enjoying sandwiches and a variety of salads for lunch.

"So do we still want to leave the cars here and carpool while we go out?" queried Alex as the meal began to wind down.

"That would probably work best," replied Walker. "Max offered to take us guys for Trivette's bachelor party. Are you ladies still taking Sydney's Jeep?"

"That's the plan," answered Syd.

"Well, it's almost 1:30," put in Gage as they began to stand and clear things up. "I reckon we'd best get going soon."

"Yeah," added Jimmy with a sly grin. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Honey, you never did tell me where they were taking you," posed Erika to Jimmy.

"Oh, I didn't?" he returned as he smiled wide and his eyes got big. "They're taking me to the Men's Club to see some dancers."

"What?!" Erika demanded.

"Wait a second," cut in Sam with a questioning look. "They didn't get you a private engagement?" Then with a sigh and a shake of her head while turning for the house to follow the other ladies, she continued, "That's what I lined up for Erika."

Jimmy's face fell as he looked between the four women. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he trailed after them.

"Looks like Erika's going to have more fun at her bachelorette party," contributed Syd with a straight face.

"Yeah, who would have thought," added Alex.

"Hang on, you guys," Jimmy stated as he tried to stop them. "I was just teasing her, you know. We're really just going to Six Flags."

Sam turned to look at him with a guilty expression as she responded, "Oh. Well, just forget what I said then."

"What do you mean by that?!" exclaimed Jimmy with a worried look.

"Jimmy," Erika asserted as she took his arm and turned him to look at her. "The engagement she lined up is at the spa. You know, massages, facials, that sort of thing."

"Oh, good," breathed Jimmy with relief as the four women began to laugh.

"Jimmy, you're such an easy mark," teased Alex as she patted him on the shoulder.

Everyone worked together and the lunch items were put away in short order. Then they all moved outside to the vehicles.

"So, are Joe and Marta looking forward to watching Angela?" Walker asked Alex as he kissed his baby girl goodbye while she grinned at him from her car seat.

"They are," Alex told him as she buckled Angela into the middle of Syd's backseat and turned toward him. "We're going to take her there first. I think I have everything for her."

"Well, you ladies have fun," Walker told them as he took her in his arms. Trivette and Gage followed suit, kissing their fiancée's goodbye, and none of them noticed the lingering gaze and smile that passed between Sam and Max. Then the guys climbed into Max's Jeep while the ladies got in Syd's, and soon they were all headed out to their separate parties.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sam, this was such a good idea," declared Erika. "I'm glad we had my shower yesterday, and can take some time now to just relax." The four ladies were all in a warm room laying face down on massage tables with individual masseurs attending to them. She and Alex were on one side of the room and on the other side Syd and Sam were facing them.

"Yeah," added Syd. "I think I want to do this for my party, too."

"I was thinking," Sam told them, "maybe we can make this a regular girl's day out, say once every couple months, if y'all are interested."

"I could go for that," replied Alex, as Syd and Erika chorused their agreement.

"So, are you all packed and ready to move, Erika?" questioned Syd.

"Pretty much," she answered. "Most of my things are going into storage for now, of course. Jimmy's place isn't big enough for all my stuff and his, and we're still looking for property to build on, so we don't want to move to a new house yet if we can avoid it. But Tuesday is the last day of the month and I need to be all out of my apartment by then. It will be nice to not have moving to worry about for the rest of the week. And I think Daddy's looking forward to having me stay with him for the last few days before the wedding."

"You still want me to meet you in the morning?" asked Sam.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind," Erika returned. "I really appreciate you offering your help and your truck."

"No problem," stated Sam. "If we get as much of the little stuff out of the way as possible it will be easier for the guys to help with the big things after work."

"Whatever the case, it's going to be a full week," continued Erika. "I'm glad I got this week off from work."

"Speaking of the guys," put in Alex, "I hope they're having fun right now."

"I'm sure they are," rejoined Syd. "You could see the excitement on their faces when they left the ranch, like a bunch of boys playing hooky." The ladies all shared a laugh over that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four men laughed and talked as they walked through the park while evening approached. They had already ridden several rides and played a number of games.

"Hey, where do we want to get supper?" queried Gage as he looked around.

"You can't be hungry," replied Walker, half in disbelief. "You've gotten food at nearly every vendor we've passed."

"That was just snacks," Gage retorted defensively.

"You and your hollow leg," rejoined Jimmy.

"You've had almost as much as he has," put in Max.

"Well I'm not the one talking about where to get dinner," countered Jimmy.

Their banter was suddenly cut short by a commotion behind them. They turned to see a group of eight boys in their late teens coming up the path, talking loud and being rowdy. As they passed by a middle aged couple, one of the boys neatly lifted the man's wallet while the others harassed his wife before they moved on.

"Here we go again," Walker quietly stated as the boys approached them. "You do know you're going to have to give that back?" he directed at the pickpocket.

"What are you talking about, old man?" demanded the evident leader as he stood toe to toe with Walker.

"You're friend here just stole that man's wallet," Walker went on. "Not that you didn't know that. He's going to have to give it back."

"Now that's a pretty serious accusation," the boy loudly protested as he looked around at his friends and saw them circling around the four men. "And even if it were true, I don't think you can do anything about it." The boys had begun to jeer at them in agreement with their ringleader.

"Take it easy, boys," Trivette told them. "We're Texas Rangers. It would be wise to cooperate."

Then the pickpocket began to stealthily move in on Jimmy and reach for his pocket.

"Hey!" Gage called out to the boy before he could steal from Jimmy. "I guess you don't realize that that would be a really bad idea. You're already going to have to give at least one back."

Suddenly Max grabbed the arm of another boy who was reaching for Gage's wallet. He shook his head as he commented, "Looks like we've got more than one with sticky fingers. I guess we'll have to have you all run in and searched."

"Get 'em!" yelled the ringleader as he swung at Walker, who easily dodged and grabbed the boy by the back of the neck to propel him into another and knock both to the ground as a fight erupted. Another boy swung at Jimmy, who ducked so that the young rogue instead struck one of his accomplices. Then Jimmy threw a quick jab to the ruffian's head and sent him sprawling. One swung at Gage, who caught him in a chokehold and proceeded to dispatch another with a kick to the head. Two charged Max at once, but he caught them at their collars and knocked their heads together twice, effectively dazing both. In less than a minute the gang of rowdies had been subdued. Someone had notified security of the disturbance and they were already running to the scene. Walker identified himself and his companions and explained to the security officers what had happened as the boys were taken into custody.

"Why does this always happen to us?" posed Gage as he looked at Jimmy in bewilderment. "We can't go anywhere without somebody doing something stupid."

"And why do they always try to fight?" put in Max.

Jimmy just shook his head and then held his hands out as he looked up at the sky. Like he was addressing God, he simply said, "Why? _Why_?"

"Sorry, Trivette," stated Walker as he turned to face him. "I guess we'll have to cut this short and go in to give statements."

"Aww, _man_," Jimmy groused as he hung his head and followed the others back towards the car. "We can't seem to finish a bachelor party. I hope yours turns out better, Gage."

"Maybe we should really go to the Men's Club for me," posed Gage. "We keep teasing the ladies about it. Maybe if we did, nothing would interrupt it."

"Yeah," stated Walker with a slight chuckle, "nothing but Sydney. And something tells me I'd rather face an angry bear." Then Jimmy and Max joined him in a laugh while Gage stopped and paused in thought.

"You're right," Gage finally concluded with a shake of his head. "_Bad_ idea." The four men laughed again as they climbed into the Jeep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ladies were sitting around the dining table drinking coffee and talking when the men returned to the ranch house. The extension was in the table so that three chairs were on either side, and one chair sat at each end. The men came in to find Syd sitting on one end of the table, with Alex and Sam sitting across from each other on either side of her, and Erika on the other side of Alex. Walker moved to Alex to kiss her in greeting while Jimmy and Gage kissed their fiancée's as well. And they all took notice when Max sat beside Sam and casually draped his right arm across the back of her chair and his left arm over the empty chair beside him. Yet nobody said anything when Sam subtly leaned back against Max's arm, rested her elbows on the armrests of her chair, and clasped her hands in front of herself.

"So, how was your visit to the spa?" Jimmy asked Erika.

"It was wonderful," she answered.

"Very relaxing," said Syd.

"We've decided we need to do this more often," put in Alex.

"Did you boys have fun at Six Flags?" queried Erika of her fiancé.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "until we ended up at the police station."

"What happened?" exclaimed Alex as she looked up at her husband.

"We just ran into some teenage boys who were a little too big for their britches," Walker told her.

"They were harassing people and picking pockets," contributed Gage. "One tried to lift Trivette's wallet and another tried to get mine."

"Then when we stopped them they picked a fight with us," added Max. "I guess they figured that since there were more of them they could take us."

"Why do they always fight?" Syd posed with a shake of her head.

"Fight or run," stated Jimmy, "usually both."

They talked for a few more minutes until they heard a plaintive cry from Angela come through the baby monitor.

"That's our cue to go," declared Erika as she rose and hugged Alex goodbye. "We'll see you tomorrow."

The others said goodbye to the Walkers and made their way out of the house. Then Jimmy and Erika told their friends goodbye and climbed into his car to leave.

"Syd, I know it's getting late," Gage began as they followed Sam and Max to the vehicles, "but I'm kind of hungry. We missed supper because of that fiasco at Six Flags."

"Not that you didn't get plenty to eat while we were there," put in Max.

"But that was like three hours ago," said Gage.

"Why don't we go back to C.D.'s?" offered Sam. "I need to check on things there anyway. Then Gage can get something to eat, too."

They all agreed to that, and then Sam and Max went to their vehicles while Gage and Syd climbed into her Jeep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a very light crowd at the grill when the friends arrived. The four sat at their usual table, Gage and Syd on one side with Max and Sam across from them. The guys both ordered burgers while the ladies shared a plate of cheesy fries. They talked about the upcoming weddings while they ate and when they were done Gage and Max decided to play a game of pool.

"So what's with you and Max?" Sydney slyly asked Sam.

"We're just friends, Syd," Sam replied with a slight smile, though her eyes were watching Max and she could not keep a slight rosy shade from her cheeks. "I mean, we haven't even known each other for two months yet."

Syd grinned at her as she said, "That may be, but you two sure seem a little more than friendly sometimes. Like when he wrapped his arm around you at the Walker's."

"He was just stretching out," retorted Sam in defense. "He stretched his other arm out over the other chair, too, you know."

"Sure he was," Syd returned indulgently. "Is that why you leaned against him?"

"That's not what happened," Sam stated in measured tones. "I just settled into my chair because I was tired of leaning on the table."

"Right," returned Syd in a teasing manner that clearly indicated she was not at all convinced.

"So how are your plans coming for your wedding?" queried Sam in an all too obvious attempt to change the subject.

"We're getting there," answered Syd. "I'm trying to remember that no matter what happens or what may go wrong, at the end of the day we will still be married. That's the only thing keeping me from losing my sanity." Both the women laughed at this and continued to talk about the plans.

Before long the guys had finished their game and were coming back.

"I think it's time to head out," stated Gage. "We've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Good idea," agreed Syd.

With that the four made their way to their vehicles. Sam hugged Syd goodbye while Max exchanged a handshake with Gage, and then Syd and Gage went to her Jeep. Max turned to Sam and smiled.

"Good night, Sam," he said softly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," she replied, returning his smile. "Good night, Max." With that they climbed into their respective cars and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	2. Monday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Monday**

The sun was bright and warm at just after ten when Sam pulled her truck up to Erika's apartment. She walked to the door and knocked. Seconds later, she heard the deadbolt turn and the door opened before her.

"Hey, Sam!" Erika called, greeting her friend with a hug. "Thanks for coming to help me pack this morning. It goes so much faster when there's someone to talk to."

"No problem," Sam replied. "I'm glad I could help. And my guys from the grill said they'd be happy to come help us move stuff this afternoon."

"Well, I do appreciate that," returned Erika. "If I can get this place cleared out tonight, tomorrow I'll just need to clean."

"So, where do you want me to start?" asked Sam as the two ladies got to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was mid-morning in the Company B offices and Sydney put her pen down after finishing a stack of paperwork then looked across her desk at Gage to see him do the same. When he looked up at her, she gave him a playful grin, which he returned with a wink. Then they rose and approached Walker's desk together.

"Alright, Honey," Walker said into the phone. "Have fun at the center. I'll see you at lunch." He replaced the phone in the cradle and looked up as Sydney and Gage drew near.

"How's Alex?" inquired Syd.

"She's fine," Walker told them. "She's spending the day at the H.O.P.E. Center with Angela to try and get her used to being there. Alex wants the transition of her going back to work to be as smooth as possible."

"Sounds like a good idea," Syd said.

"Where are Trivette and Max?" questioned Gage.

"They went to give their depositions for the Fulton case this morning," Walker answered. "Are you two still planning to give yours tomorrow morning?" At their affirmative response he then said, "Good. So, did you finish your paperwork?"

"We did," Gage replied. "Unless you need us for something, we're going to go run that errand before lunch."

"That's right," returned Walker with a grin as he leaned back in his chair. "It's time to order your rings." He watched as the two before him grinned wide. "Well go ahead. I'll see you at lunch in a couple hours."

"Thanks, Boss," called Gage over his shoulder as they headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gage parked in front of Davidson's Fine Jewels and came around the car to open Syd's door for her. She stepped out and smiled up at him, and received a light kiss before they laced hands and went inside.

"Can we see Bart?" Gage asked the sales person who approached them.

She smiled her acknowledgment, and then turned and led them to a tall, thin man with white hair and round glasses.

"Mr. Davidson, the Rangers are here," she announced as he turned toward them.

"Ranger Gage and Ranger Cooke," Bart began with a big smile as he enthusiastically shook Gage's hand. "It's good to see you again. I'll never forget the high praise your sister gave me in that article she wrote on local jewelers, Ranger Gage. Will she be at the wedding?"

"She's planning on it," Gage replied. "So what have you got to show us?" he went on as Bart led them to the counter that contained his wedding sets. He went behind it and pulled out a set of keys to open the glass case.

Suddenly three armed men wearing ski masks burst through the door. One of them rushed Syd from behind and wrapped his left arm across the top of her chest as he pointed the gun in his right hand at her head.

"Alright, everyone, stay calm or she gets it!" he yelled as his two partners moved towards the jewelry cases.

Bart deftly pressed the button for the silent alarm that was under the counter while Gage stood ready as he caught Sydney's eyes. He saw a look of aggravation cross her face then she rolled her eyes before jumping into action. Syd quickly reached up and grasped the man's gun hand, pinching it as she twisted it away from herself and down. The man cried out in pain and the gun fell from his hand to the floor. Sydney maintained her hold on his wrist as she twisted it again while turning to face him, leaving him bent at the waist and looking at the floor. Then she kicked him square in the jaw, dazing him enough to pin him to the floor and cuff him.

When Syd moved, Gage jumped the other two, who had their backs to him. He kicked one squarely in the back, sending him into the counter while his gun flew out of his hand, and then he spun to land his foot along the other's head, knocking him down while his gun slid harmlessly across the floor. They rose and charged him, the first throwing a punch that Gage deflected while grappling him in a headlock and cutting off his air. The second rushed him and Gage flipped, his foot catching the man's chin to send him flying backwards. When he hit the ground hard, the wind was knocked from his lungs and he was dazed. Then Gage secured those two, sat them on the floor next to the first man to await the approaching patrol cars, and removed their masks as he read them their rights.

"Boys!" Sydney addressed the men on the floor in frustration as she paced in front of them. "You're under arrest. We're Texas Rangers, hence the badges, the guns, the cuffs. Were you just not paying attention?"

She and Gage watched as the three observed their paraphernalia before shaking their heads and moaning.

"Just great! You really picked it this time, Wally!" snapped one of the men in irritation.

"Shut up, Carl!" Wally responded as the officers came in to take them away.

Gage and Syd turned to look at each other and both began to shake their heads in disbelief.

"I'm tellin' ya'," Syd said. "We can't go anywhere, can we? This ranks right up there with missing the rodeo."

Gage opened his mouth as if to say something, but ended up just throwing his hands up and sighing in annoyance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Sam!" called Tom from behind the bar when she came in with Erika. His thick, sandy brown mustache curled up when he smiled at his boss.

"Hey, Tom," Sam replied, smiling up at the broad shouldered man fifteen years her senior who stood a foot taller than her. "Did Sally clip your hair today?" she questioned when she noticed that the line of hair that stretched over his ears and across the back of his nearly bald head had been buzzed close.

"Yeah, she said it was getting shaggy," returned Tom with a grin. "Can I get you ladies started on something?"

They told him what they wanted to drink as they sat on stools at the bar. A few minutes later Alex came in and greeted them as she sat down beside Erika.

"How goes the packing?" Alex asked after ordering an iced tea.

Erika sipped her Dr. Pepper before saying, "Good. Everything that needs to be boxed is and we took the things I'm keeping out of storage over to Jimmy's before we came here."

"That's good," encouraged Alex.

"Some of my people who have today off are going to come this afternoon and help us move as many of the boxes as we can to the storage facility," added Sam as she swirled the ice in her mocha. "Then hopefully after work, the guys can help us get the big furniture moved."

"Well, let me come help this afternoon, too," offered Alex. "Josie and Angela are getting along fine, so I think I'll let her have some time without Mom this afternoon. It'll be good for her."

At that time, Walker came in. Alex stood to greet him and called out, "Hi, Honey. Where are Jimmy and Max?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes," he replied as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I saw them come into the parking garage just as I was pulling out."

Not thirty seconds later Jimmy and Max walked through the door, Max laughing at some humorous anecdote Jimmy was relaying.

"Hey, Baby!" declared Erika as she slipped off the stool and reached for her fiancé. Jimmy took her in his arms and kissed her hello.

"Howdy, Sam," stated Max in a slow drawl as he smiled at her.

"Max," she said as she returned his smile. Then the friends took their usual places at their table near the bar.

"So where are Gage and Syd?" questioned Sam.

"They'll be along," Walker answered. "They got a little tied up."

"What happened?" inquired Alex.

"When they went to the jewelry store to find out about their rings three guys tried to rob the place," Walker told them with a grin.

They all laughed as the story was shared and then began to order lunch. Before long, Sydney and Gage came in and greeted everyone as they sat down.

"So Walker told us what happened," Alex began after Sydney and Gage had ordered their food. "Did you get your rings ordered?"

"No, we went in to give our statements," Sydney told them.

"Bart said we could come in later," added Gage. "He said if it was going to be after work to just call him and he'd wait for us."

"Well that was awfully nice," said Erika.

"He's a great guy," continued Gage.

"You can probably take care of that after lunch before you head back to the office," Walker put in. After that, the talk ran to general subjects as the friends finished their lunch.

"So do we still want to meet at my apartment this evening to finish out the move?" posed Erika as they all began to rise to go their separate ways. Everyone concurred as they headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you, ma'am," said the bank teller through the microphone. "And have a good day." She watched as her customer pulled away from the drive-up window and then turned to her co-worker and said, "So Damien is beginning to apply for colleges all over. Then when he graduates this spring it'll just be Dave and me." With one hand, she fluffed her slightly graying curls and turned back to the drive-up window as another car pulled in.

Her keen eyes examined the man in the older, blue car that looked a bit worse for wear. She noticed that his baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes and he appeared to be studying something in his lap. It occurred to her that he would not look at her, though she could tell he knew she was there.

"Good afternoon, sir," she began as she opened the slot for him to pass through his identification. "What can I do for you today?"

Without a word, and still not making eye contact, he placed a slip of paper in the tray. She pulled the drawer in and retrieved the note then opened it. Scrawled across the crumpled scrap were the words, "I have a gun. Give me $1,000,000.00."

Her eyes shifted from the note to him and back to the note as she managed to maintain a calm exterior. Then she pushed the button for the microphone and said, "This will take a few minutes. Just wait right here." With that, she turned away from the window and walked toward her supervisor.

"Jane, can I see you for a second?" the teller said to the tall brunette, indicating that their conversation would need a bit of privacy.

"What is it, Sheryl?" asked Jane as the two stepped to a corner away from the others.

"You're not going to believe this," Sheryl stated as she tried to control a chuckle that was forming in her throat. "There's a guy at the drive-up who just passed me this note." With that, she held the note up for Jane to read. She watched Jane's eyes move from the note to her face and back again as a slow smile crossed her face.

"Doesn't he know he can't hurt us from out there?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I don't know what he's thinking," replied Sheryl, her own grin forming. "I told him it would take a few minutes and to wait. He's still there, but I noticed a car behind him."

Jane shook her head slowly before saying, "Alright. I'll go call the police."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The top was down on Jimmy's Mustang, and he and Max were enjoying the sunshine as they drove through the streets of Dallas.

"So will your brother make it for the wedding?" queried Max.

"He's supposed to get here Friday morning," replied Jimmy with a smile. "It'll be good to see him again. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to get the time off, but he managed it."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," stated Max.

"He's a great guy," returned Jimmy. Then he continued, "Hey, I need to stop at the bank for a minute. You don't mind if I hit the drive-up before we go back, do you?"

"No, not at all," answered Max with a relaxed smile.

A few moments later Jimmy pulled into the bank driveway and drove around the building to where the drive-up window was, stopping behind an old, blue car that was beginning to rust. They sat for a few minutes continuing their conversation about the upcoming weekend, but paused and listened as a call came over the radio.

"Attention all units: attempted robbery in progress at Cattleman's Bank on Pine Street. Suspect is at the drive-up window in a blue Ford."

Jimmy and Max looked at each other in disbelief, and then both rose up slightly in their seats to look at the car in front of them as the radio came to life once again.

"This is Walker. I'm three blocks away."

Jimmy shook his head as he reached for his mike and said incredulously, "Walker, it's Trivette. I'm right behind this guy in the drive-through."

"Okay, Trivette," replied Walker. "I'll pull in from the exit so we block him in."

The amazement was clear in Jimmy's voice as he looked at Max and declared, "I don't believe this." Then they both readied themselves for Walker's arrival. A few moments later they saw him pull to a stop right in front of the car, siren blaring, and step out with his gun in hand. Then Jimmy turned on his siren and they both followed suit, drawing their weapons and climbing out of the car.

"Texas Rangers!" yelled Walker. "Show us your hands and step out of the car!"

They all watched as the man looked wildly about trying to assess the situation before gunning his engine. His car lurched forward a few feet, nearly hitting Walker's truck, before they blew out three of his tires. Then he put his hands out the driver's window, opened the door from the outside, and got out. Walker told him to put his hands on his head and move to the front of the car. Once he was there, Walker instructed him to spread his hands on the hood then he checked for weapons and read him his rights. After that, Walker made the man climb into the bed of the truck where he cuffed him to the roll bar.

While Walker detained the suspect, Trivette called dispatch to report what was happening and request a tow truck. Then he and Max approached Walker and the suspect.

"Whatever possessed you to try and rob a bank drive-up window?" questioned Trivette in astonishment. All three of them watched as the man turned red with embarrassment and refused to look at them.

"I just…well…um…," he stammered out before finally concluding, "I want a lawyer."

The Rangers looked at each other and shook their heads, and then Walker climbed into his truck to take the suspect in while Max followed Jimmy back to his car to await the tow truck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a moderate crowd at C.D.'s and lively music was playing on the jukebox when the friends arrived for dinner that evening. They came in laughing and went straight to their usual seats at the table. Walker set Angela's car seat at the end between himself and Gage before stretching his right arm around Alex.

"So the guy actually tried to rob the bank from the drive-up?" posed Sam with a chuckle from where she sat between Max and Sydney.

"Didn't he realize that with the bullet proof window he had no leverage?" inquired Erika in disbelief as she took the chair beside Alex and across from Sam.

"Well, I haven't known too many smart criminals," returned Jimmy as he sat beside Erika and put his left arm around her.

"This is new, Sam," stated Walker, picking up one of the two menus that stood in condiment racks on the table. He opened the narrow folder and began to peruse the available items.

"They came in this afternoon," she told them. "Tom called me not long after we left to say they had been delivered. I figured that since our options have expanded we should give the customers a better way to view their choices."

"I like it," declared Jimmy as he shared the other one with Erika.

Just then, one of the servers arrived and stood at the end of the table between Jimmy and Max.

"Jessica, how's it going tonight?" asked Sam with a smile.

"Just fine, Sam," replied the young brunette. "Can I get y'all started on anything?"

"Yeah, bring me some mozzarella sticks and a Coke, please," Gage told her. "And do you have any more of these menus to look at?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, at the same time retrieving half a dozen of them from the bar behind Max and laying them on the table. Then she took drink orders from everyone else and left to fill them.

"I want to thank you all again for helping me get my apartment emptied," Erika said. "Now tomorrow I just have to clean it."

"I have an appointment in the morning, but once I'm done I'll come help you," Sam responded.

"I'll come help you, too," Alex agreed.

Before long, they ordered their food, which was brought in short order, and then they shared easy banter as they enjoyed their meal.

"So have y'all thought about what you want me to fix on Friday night for your rehearsal dinner party?" Sam questioned as the meal began to wind down, her eyes shifting from Erika's face to Jimmy's. "I've already let everyone know we were closing for a private party. However, you should let me know by tomorrow if you want something special."

"There are only a few things that we were thinking of that you don't normally serve," Erika told her.

"Who all is coming to the party?" queried Gage.

"Besides all of us, there will be everyone in the office, Erika's dad, some of her friends, and my brother," replied Jimmy.

"Simon's coming in Friday morning, right?" asked Walker.

"Yeah," Jimmy confirmed. "He's looking forward to seeing everyone again."

"My dad said he'd be there, too," added Alex.

"Good. I was hoping Gordon would make it," returned Jimmy with a smile.

Alex looked over at Angela's car seat to find her asleep. "We should get her home," Alex said to Walker as she stood up. "She's had a long day."

"We should go, too. Fred wanted us to come talk to him about this weekend," Jimmy informed them.

"Daddy just wants to make sure nothing will be forgotten," Erika included. "He's probably home from work by now."

They all rose and the four said their goodbyes and left.

"Sam, how about a game of pool?" Syd offered.

"How about boys against girls?" countered Gage with a grin as he nudged Max with his elbow.

"Now, Gage," Max put in teasingly, "do you really think that would be fair?"

"You're on, hotshot," declared Sam as she grinned mischievously up at him and turned toward the pool table.

The four friends spent the next two hours in friendly competition, joking and teasing as they played. After the girls won the first game, the boys insisted on a best of three tournament and won the second game, only to be defeated again in the final round.

"Well, gentlemen," Sam posed with a grin after sinking the eight ball, "do you still think you had us at a disadvantage?"

"Clearly not," declared Max with a flourish as he took Sam's right hand in both of his before continuing, "I bow to your superior pool skills," at the same time bending to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

Sam's laughter rang out as she threw her head back at his playful display, Gage and Syd joining in. Then they put away their cue sticks and left the table.

"This has been relaxing," stated Syd with a smile at Gage. "However, we should get going. We have that deposition in the morning."

"You're right, Sweetie," Gage agreed, while slipping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. Then they said goodbye to Sam and Max and left.

"I should go, too," Sam told Max. "I have an early appointment tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out," he replied as they turned for the door. His Jeep was parked beside her truck, and they paused a moment beside the vehicles.

"See you tomorrow, Sam?"

"Yes, sir. Good night, Max."

"Night, Sam." Then with a smile, they both left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	3. Tuesday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3: Tuesday**

"Thanks again for coming to help me clean, Alex," Erika said. The sun was shining through the windows of her now empty apartment and the ladies were organizing the cleaning supplies they had brought with them.

"I'm glad to help," returned Alex with a grin. "Not to mention, it'll be good to see how Angela does at the center today without me."

"Well, this shouldn't take all day," stated Erika. "Plus, it'll go even faster after Sam gets here."

"Did she tell you what time she was coming?" inquired Alex.

Erika glanced at her watch before saying, "She said her appointment would be over around ten, and it's a quarter past now. I imagine she'll be here anytime." As she finished speaking, they heard a knock at the door. "That might be her now," she continued as she moved to open it, and then both ladies greeted Sam when she entered.

"Morning," replied Sam while laying her leather vest by the door beside Alex's purse.

Alex observed her a moment with perceptive eyes and noted Sam's slight frown and a distant look in her eyes that indicated she was troubled. Alex did not want to give away that she had detected anything, so she asked casually, "How was your appointment this morning?"

Sam turned and looked between them before answering, "Oh, it was fine. Just some business. I might have some issues to attend to, that's all."

"A problem with C.D.'s?" queried Erika.

"No, one of my other ventures," Sam told them. Then she returned to the reason they were there and asked with a smile, "So, where do you want me to start?" With that, they began their task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Company B offices were abuzz with the usual daily activity when Gage and Sydney came in from giving their depositions. They went to Max's desk where he sat working on paperwork. He looked up as they approached and greeted them with a smile.

"How y'all doin'?" he queried.

"Just fine," replied Gage. "So where are Walker and Trivette?"

"Trivette was pacing around here as jittery as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs," Max told them with a grin. "I think his nerves are beginning to wear thin. So, Walker said something about needing to talk to the folks from the bank yesterday and got him out of here. I think he's hoping that if he can keep Trivette busy he won't go stir crazy before the wedding gets here." Gage and Syd laughed with Max at this, easily picturing Jimmy's barely controlled excitement.

"Well, we can't really blame him, I guess," stated Syd through her grin. Then she turned to Gage and continued, "Let's see how much paperwork we can get through before lunch." With that, the two turned to their own desks and sat down, pulling out stacks of files.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Only four more days, Walker," declared Jimmy as he rode along in Walker's truck.

"I know," returned Walker. "You've been telling me that all day." He glanced sideways at his partner and saw him grinning wide, bobbing his head, and tapping his fingers on his leg as if to a tune only he could hear. Walker just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey, Walker," Jimmy said as he pointed out the window, "there's a coffee shop. Hit the drive through for me, man."

"Trivette," Walker cautioned, "the last thing you need right now is coffee. You already have enough nervous energy pent up inside." He passed the coffee shop, amidst Jimmy's protests, and then his eyes caught two young men in their early twenties on a street corner, glancing around before heading a short distance into an alley. "See that, Trivette," he pointed out as he pulled the truck to a stop in a parking lot across the street where they could easily watch the two.

"Isn't that Willard Ferris?" queried Trivette as he gazed at them. "You'd think as many times as we've busted him for dealing he'd take a hint and get a real job." They watched from the confines of the truck as a less than discreet exchange took place between the two men before they parted, Ferris going down the alley away from them while the buyer watched him go a few paces before turning to come back toward the street they were on.

"I'll go pick up Willie," directed Walker, noting Trivette had already begun to exit the truck. "You get the buyer." Then as soon as the door was closed, he pulled away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Willard Ferris stood on the corner casually looking up and down the street as he waited for his friend. He had known Kyle Baker since high school and had been supplying his recreational habit for almost a year now. He glanced down the street to his right and smiled when he saw Kyle approaching.

"There you are," began Willard with a smile as they shook hands. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it. Thought maybe you found a new supplier."

"You still give me the best deal, Willie," replied Kyle as they made their way into the nearby alley. "Course, I might change my mind if you pull another stunt like you did in April. I don't want anymore baking soda."

Willie laughed as he elbowed his friend before saying, "You still sore about that? That was four months ago, and it _was_ an April Fool's party. I gave you the real stuff as soon as you realized the joke. No harm done."

"Well I didn't find it all that funny," stated Kyle. "So you got my stuff?" he continued, redirecting their conversation, at the same time taking a few cash notes from his pocket.

"Yeah," answered Willie as he pulled out a small plastic bag filled with white powder. "And I promise it's the real thing," he went on with a grin. He watched his friend eye the package suspiciously before pushing it into his pocket. He laughed again, then said, "Don't worry. You have my word."

"I've had that before," retorted Kyle sullenly. "Just don't pull that on me again," he finished in concession.

"I won't," answered Willie sincerely. With that, the two shook hands one last time before going their separate ways.

Kyle watched Willie walk a few yards into the alley before he turned to walk back toward the street. He shook his head, unable to shake the edge of mistrust in his friend. He was almost certain that Willie would not cheat him, but the more he thought about it the stronger the nagging feeling in his gut grew. "_Maybe I'm just paranoid_," he thought to himself. Looking up, he saw a man in a suit coming toward him with a Ranger's badge pinned to his jacket. A brief thought flickered through his head, and he acted on it without further consideration.

Trivette saw the buyer raise his eyes and look at him, and then stride purposefully right up to him.

"Hey, Ranger, how are you today?" asked Kyle as he stopped Trivette. Then before receiving an answer he continued, "Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I just bought some cocaine and I was wondering if you could tell me if it's real or not?" With that, he pulled the small plastic bag out of his pocket.

Trivette looked in disbelief from Kyle's eyes to his hands and back while trying to stifle a bemused grin. "Well, sure," he replied as he pulled a pair of latex gloves from his pocket and put them on. "Let me take a look." He took the bag from Kyle and gently pulled open the zip lock seal. Then after getting a miniscule amount of the powder on his fingertip, he touched it to his tongue. He zipped the bag shut as he stated, "Seems like the real deal to me."

Relief washed over Kyle's face as he said, "Oh, thanks. I was afraid I'd been cheated."

"Oh, you weren't," Trivette told him with a smile. "Of course, that means now I have to arrest you. Up against the wall."

"What?!" exclaimed Kyle as he found himself being pushed spread-eagle against the building behind him. "Aw man, I'm such an idiot!"

Trivette could not keep from laughing as he cuffed the young man and read him his rights. Just as he finished and turned him around, Walker pulled up in the truck with Willie cuffed to the roll bar. "Perfect timing, Partner," he called to Walker, at the same time directing Kyle to climb in the truck bed.

"So, they got you, too, Kyle?" inquired Willie in disbelief, receiving only a shake of the head in response.

"Willie, you _really_ need to find some honest work," declared Trivette while cuffing Kyle to the bar beside Willie. "We've busted you enough that you should know by now you're just not very good at the dishonest kind. Now it looks like your clientele can't trust you. Kyle here asked me to make sure your drugs were good before I arrested him."

"He what?!" posed Walker with an incredulous laugh as Willie turned astonished eyes on Kyle, who merely hung his head in shame. "That's gotta be a first."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell this story," returned Trivette as they climbed into the truck and pulled away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laughter rang from around the table at C.D.'s as Jimmy shared the story of the recent bust with his friends while they ate lunch together.

"So he actually asked you to check the coke and make sure it was real?" asked Syd in amused disbelief.

"It was all I could do to get through the arrest without falling over in laughter," replied Jimmy, his mirth evident in his voice and the unrestrained grin on his face.

"I always knew there was a reason they called it dope," put in Max as fresh peals of laughter rose.

Then Jimmy changed the subject when he looked at Erika and queried, "So, Honey, did you get your apartment all cleaned?"

"We did," she returned with a smile. "The landlord even came and did the walk through, so I'm all done there. It's nice to know the rest of the week will be free to finish preparations."

"Is there much left to do?" inquired Alex.

"Mostly little stuff," Erika stated. "Dad's friend at the Sportsman's Club said we could bring by everything for the wedding and reception starting tomorrow. There's some storage space we can use before we set it all up."

"I thought you were going to have the wedding at the church?" posed Max.

"We talked it over with my dad and he suggested that we use the Club. He has a friend there that got us a really good price. Plus, there's more room for the reception and a dance floor already there," Erika informed them.

"Can't beat that," rejoined Max.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" questioned Gage.

"Yeah," added Syd. "You still haven't told us."

"That's because it's a surprise," retorted Jimmy with a grin.

"And it's a closely guarded secret," Erika included. "He hasn't even told me yet."

"I told you I would tell you at the party here on Friday night," stated Jimmy lightheartedly.

"Speaking of which," interjected Sam, "you haven't told me yet how you want me to decorate."

"We were thinking something fun and different," Jimmy told them. "Like maybe a tropical theme."

A perceptive grin formed on Sam's face as she raised one eyebrow and inferred, "Is that a hint as to the whereabouts of the honeymoon?"

Jimmy's face went blank as he replied, "I guess you'll all find out on Friday." Then he grinned at his friends and winked at Erika, as they laughed at his antics.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max drove his Jeep through the streets of Dallas enjoying the sunshine and thinking about his friends. Gage, Sydney, and Sam were joining him at his apartment tonight for pizza. He was grateful for how readily they all had accepted him since his arrival, but he could not shake the feeling that there was more to the reason behind his transfer than just having an extra hand in B Company. He was not sure what it was, just certain that he'd find out eventually.

It had been a quiet week so far and he had finished out the day with paperwork and some minor research. When he left work he chose to take some side streets to avoid as much traffic as possible on his way home. As he pulled up and stopped at a red light, his trained eyes scanned the intersection and noted the dozen or so cars around him, some waiting in traffic and others parked at the curb, as well as the few pedestrians on the sidewalk. One of these in particular, a young man apparently in his early twenties, caught his attention. Max saw the man in his rear view mirror, walking up the sidewalk on the right. He was several feet behind Max, dressed in grubby jeans, tee-shirt, and denim jacket, with a ball cap pulled low over his eyes, and casting furtive glances around. Max watched him step closer to the cars as he walked and look into each one, whether parked or waiting at the light.

He quickly passed Max's Jeep, and then turned into the crosswalk in front of him. However, instead of crossing all the way, he moved to Max's door and pulled out a gun.

"Get out!" the man demanded of Max as he looked him in the eye and pointed his weapon at him.

"All right, take it easy," replied Max as he cautiously opened the door and stepped out with his hands held away from his body. As soon as both feet were on the pavement, Max grabbed the man's gun with his right hand, wrenching it free, while his left hand grasped the man's neck and drove his forehead into the door frame, dazing him. Before the man knew what had happened, Max had cuffed his hands behind his back and forced him to his knees.

"Tell me, son," Max drawled out condescendingly, "when you were scoping out the cars, deciding which one to steal, did you not notice the Texas Ranger badge pinned to my shirt?" He heard the man groan in disbelief and he chuckled in response before saying, "By the way, you're under arrest."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Has that ever happened to you?" Max queried of Gage and Sydney while they laughed at Max's story of his trip home. "I can't believe the guy didn't even notice my badge."

The two of them were seated on Max's love seat which was positioned between the kitchen and living room, Gage with his right arm around Syd while her feet were pulled up beside her as she leaned on his side. Sam was perusing his collection of videos that were stored in a bookshelf beside the television which sat against the wall to the right of them.

"No," returned Gage with a chuckle. "That's never happened to me. Syd?"

"Me neither," she replied with a shake of her head. "I've never been carjacked. Of course those boys who tried to rob the jewelry store sure weren't paying attention."

"You know, I'm curious," put in Sam with a playful gleam in her eye as she looked at them each in turn. "Do people choose a life of crime because they're too stupid to do anything else?"

"There are times you'd think so," answered Max with a chuckle. "Walker and Jimmy sure got a kick out of it when I told them what happened at the office. I saw them leaving as I brought the guy in."

"What are their plans tonight? Anyone know?" asked Sam.

"Walker said he's looking forward to a quiet night at home with his ladies and Jimmy said he's having dinner with Erika and Fred," Max informed her.

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell and Max went to answer it, returning a few minutes later with three large pizza boxes. He set them on the coffee table amidst the drinks, paper plates and napkins they had already brought from the kitchen, and then sat down in the middle of the couch and faced the television.

"So, we ready to start the movie?" Gage posed as he and Syd began digging into the pizza.

Sam turned around and looked from the easy chair to the couch before planting herself on Max's right. They filled their plates then Max turned on the movie they had selected. For the next two hours the four friends laughed at the comedic antics portrayed on the screen while they worked their way through the pizza. When the movie was over they quickly helped Max clean up. When they had finished Max walked to the door to see them off.

"This has been fun, guys," Gage stated. He shook Max's hand and told him. "Thanks for having us over."

"It _was_ fun," chimed in Syd as she hugged Sam goodbye. "We should do this more often."

"Yes," returned Sam. Then she slipped her arms around Gage's waist for a brief hug, afterward turning to Max and stretching her arms around his neck for a slightly more lingering embrace. "Thanks, Max," she said quietly as he squeezed her back.

"My pleasure," he replied as he looked into her eyes and released her with a smile.

Gage and Syd shared a knowing smile during the exchange, after which the friends said their goodbyes and parted ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	4. Wednesday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. I hope it makes it funnier to know that the crimes in this story are based off of actual scenerios.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Wednesday**

The Company B offices were abuzz with activity when Max followed Gage and Sydney in. The three shared light banter as they made their way straight to the coffee pot. Though they were a bit early, each noticed Walker and Trivette already at their desks and talking on their phones. Walker looked serious and was taking notes on a pad of paper, but Jimmy was leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face and he waved when he saw them come in.

"I wonder who Jimmy's talking to," commented Sydney as she smiled and waved back to him.

"I don't know, but he looks pleased about something," returned Gage while pouring them each a steaming cup of brew.

Just then Jimmy said goodbye and hung up his phone. Then he grabbed his coffee cup off his desk as he stood and made his way toward them.

"Hey, good news," he began as he approached and handed his cup to Gage with a silent request to fill it.

"Good morning to you, too," countered Syd with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, hi, good morning," stated Jimmy in a rush. "Guess who that was on the phone?" he went on with a grin of his own. Then before they could respond he continued, "Frank Bishop. He and Ellen want us all to join them tomorrow night for dinner at Frank's Spot."

"Oh! It'll be nice to see them again," Sydney said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we were there," added Gage.

"Who's Frank Bishop?" asked Max.

"He's the owner of a hi-class nightclub called Frank's Spot and he and his wife, Ellen, are good friends with Walker and Alex," Jimmy informed him.

"A few months ago he had some trouble with the Farrelli family crime syndicate," put in Gage.

"Gage and I went undercover as his employees, and Jimmy as a pimp, to help him out, in the process taking down the Farrelli's whole operation on charges of racketeering," Sydney finished explaining.

Max nodded his understanding.

Then Jimmy queried, "So are y'all free for dinner tomorrow?"

"I know we're free," Sydney answered for herself and Gage.

"Max? You free?" Jimmy inquired of him.

"Am I invited to?" he questioned in return.

"Sure you are!" Jimmy declared with enthusiasm. "Join us. You'll love it."

"Well, I've got nothing else planned. Sounds like fun."

Just as he finished speaking Walker approached them.

"Walker, that was Frank Bishop," Trivette told him. "He and Ellen want us to have dinner tomorrow at Frank's Spot."

"Sounds fine," Walker rejoined. "I'll tell Alex. That was Hank Walsh, the fire commissioner. There's been a rash of apparently random arson's in the low-end residential district over the last couple of weeks. A number of vacant homes have been torched. He says the only thing they know for sure is that the perpetrator is using gas as an accelerant, but he thinks it might just be some teenager doing pranks or maybe a gang initiation. We need to go check it out. I'll fill you in on the way."

"Let's go," replied Trivette as the two headed for the door.

Gage, Sydney, and Max watched them exit, and then Gage looked down at Jimmy's still empty cup in his hand. "I guess he won't be needing coffee," he observed as he placed the cup on the counter next to the pot.

With that they headed to their desks to begin the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walker turned his truck into the neighborhood where the arsons had taken place. The streets were lined with small, single family homes, some neat and quaint, others more run down. There were various vehicles parked randomly along the roads or in drives, and a few that looked to be broken down in the yards next to houses. Walker drove slowly through the streets finding the three places that had been recently burned, while Trivette pointed out several signs indicating homes for sale or rent. Finally Walker pulled the truck up to the curb and parked across the street from a vacant dwelling, shutting it down so they could canvass on foot.

"There's no one out today," Trivette observed. "The driveways are mostly empty and no kids are out playing. You can't even tell if anyone's home."

"Well, it is morning," returned Walker. "I imagine most of the people are at work, and hopefully the kids are somewhere being supervised. I know there's a community center about six blocks away from here. This is around the time each of the arsons happened."

"That's probably why Hank said they haven't found any witnesses," stated Trivette. "It doesn't make sense though. There's no reason to burn empty houses."

"That's why Hank also said he thinks it's probably just teenagers seeking a thrill, especially since all the arsons have been in one neighborhood. It's summertime and they have nothing to do. Left to their own devices, you never know what they'll come up with."

"As the saying goes, idle hands are the devil's playground."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two teenage boys looked warily around as they slunk through yards and between houses. The one in the lead was tall and lanky, wearing a faded rock band tee-shirt and baggy jeans that nearly hid his worn tennis shoes. His dirty blond hair stuck out from under the baseball cap that sat crookedly on his head. He chose a path that clung to any trees, shrubs, cars or houses as he made his way through the neighborhood. His companion was shorter and heavy set with crew cut dark brown hair, but was dressed similarly. They would have appeared to be no more than two friends out enjoying the day, were it not for their peculiar route and the gas can and rubber hose they carried.

"Come on, Brian," said the tall boy mischievously. "I know there's an empty place on the next block over."

"Let's just hope there's a car there with gas in it, Conner," returned his cohort in like manner. "How you want to do it this time?"

Conner glanced at him and grinned before replying, "I want to see what happens if we just dump the whole can in the middle of the house and run."

"Cool," Brian agreed. "Hey, there's that house," he finished as the pair came slowly to the front of a broken down truck and peered around it to see their intended target four houses away on the right and across the street. "You see any cars we might get gas from?"

Conner looked up and down the street for any potential witnesses before answering, "Hey, there's a silver Ram up there parked right across from the house. I bet we could get a lot of gas from that. Let's cut through these backyards and come out behind that truck. Then we just have to cross the street and light it up."

They chuckled at their devious plan as they moved off toward their prize. They passed three houses, and then made their way toward the street to get behind the truck. A tree was between them and the truck, and before leaving the cover of the house to duck behind it, both boys looked up and down the road to make sure they were unseen. They repeated this move from behind the tree, and then crept behind the truck and around to the driver's side to reach the gas tank. They crouched down and Brian kept watch while Conner began to siphon gas from the tank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trivette looked over at his partner and found him staring into the rear view mirror, very focused. "So, you want to go canvass?" he posed before opening his door.

"Trivette, look in your side view mirror," Walker instructed without looking at him. "You see those two boys next to that house?"

"I see them. Looks like they're up to no good. You want to question them?"

"No, let's see what they're doing first."

Both Rangers watched as the pair glanced up and down the road before ducking behind a tree not ten feet to the rear of the truck. They saw them look around again, and then Trivette lost sight of them when they moved around the truck.

"What are they doing now?" he questioned quietly.

Walker was still for a moment. Then he let out a disbelieving huff before stating, "They're siphoning my gas."

"What?" asked Trivette in disbelief. "You gonna stop them?"

"I think I know what's going on. Let's just watch them for a minute."

Before long the gas can was full. The pair then casually stepped across the street without a backward glance and made their way behind the house. As soon as they were out of sight, Walker and Trivette quietly left the truck to follow them. Walker went up one side of the house and Trivette took the other side. When they reached the back, they peered around and saw the boys between them, attempting to get in a back window.

Walker nonchalantly left his corner and strolled up to them as he said, "I'm gonna want my gas back."

The startled teens jerked around to look at him before wildly casting about for an escape. They turned to run from Walker only to be stopped by Trivette, who could not stop chuckling to himself. Knowing they were trapped, the boys stopped struggling and were promptly cuffed. Walker picked up the gas can and hose while Trivette led the pair back to Walker's Ram. Once they were secured to the roll bar Walker refilled his gas tank, while he and his partner both shook their heads and chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.

"What's so funny?" demanded Conner in angry defiance.

"You boys sure aren't that bright," Walker stated without looking up from his task.

"Where were you watching from?" asked Brian in dismay. "We didn't see anyone."

Trivette chuckled harder but managed to say, "You looked up and down the road. You looked through the yards. But you didn't look _inside_ the truck."

Stunned silence reigned for a moment before both boys groaned loudly at their error. Trivette only laughed more at this.

"Oh great," Walker commented as he observed his partners state. "You've given him a case of the giggles. Now I have to listen to it all the way to the station."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam was behind the bar at C.D.'s making espressos for Alex and Erika, who were seated side by side at their table near the bar, when Sydney, Gage and Max strolled in for lunch. They greeted each other as Gage sat at the end of the table with his back to the bar and Sydney sat on his left across from Alex. Max left the chair beside Syd open and spun the chair on the end to sit sideways at the table, facing Syd and Gage. He asked Sam to make him a coffee as well, and watched her do so as they began to chat about their days.

Sydney took Alex and Erika's drinks off the bar, where Sam set them before beginning Max's iced mocha, and handed them to her friends as she asked, "So, Erika, just three more days. Is everything ready?"

"Pretty much," she replied with a smile. "Alex helped me take the bulk of what was going to the Sportsmen's Club today. I think I'm as close to on schedule as can be."

Sam came around the bar then and handed Max his coffee as she sat in the empty chair beside him, and across from Erika, while he turned his chair to face the table. They all looked toward the door on hearing Jimmy's laughter, and saw him come in with Walker, the two quickly making their way to the table to sit beside their ladies.

"So," queried Syd, "any leads on those arsons?"

Everyone looked askance at Jimmy when he burst out laughing.

"You could say that," Jimmy replied between chuckles.

Walker proceeded to share what had transpired that morning. "It didn't take long once we got them into separate interrogation rooms for them to break and admit to what they had done. Hank was right. They were just looking for a thrill."

"I hope they understand how serious of an offense this is," Alex put in. "How old are they?"

"They're both fifteen," Walker told her. "And we did our best to convey the gravity of this; once Trivette stopped laughing."

"I can't believe they didn't check to make sure no one was in the truck before siphoning the gas," Gage stated incredulously.

"I can't believe how many stupid criminals we've encountered this week," added Syd. Then after a moments pause she said, "Well, yes I can."

A server came by then and took their orders for lunch.

Over the course of the meal the friends shared easy banter and laughter, all of them trying again to get Jimmy to reveal the location of the honeymoon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A tall man with hunched broad shoulders and downcast eyes made his way up the street. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket, the sleeves of which had been cut off and revealed the short sleeves of his tee shirt, and sweat beaded his forehead in the hot afternoon sun. He wore brown work pants loose on his muscular frame and stepped heavily in his worn black boots. As he walked along he eyed the cars parked beside the road, searching for just the right one. Parked in a short side street, to his right and between two businesses, he found just what he was looking for.

The man noted with satisfaction that the car was parked facing the main road at the front of a short line of cars. Two cars behind it was a silver truck that looked strangely familiar, but he ignored it and moved toward his target. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching as he pulled a slim jim from the inside pocket of his denim coat, and then proceeded to unlock the drivers door. Just as he sat down behind the wheel he saw a group of people come out of the front of the building the car was parked beside. Panic shot through him as he noted that five of them wore Texas Ranger badges. It quickly turned to dread when he realized that two of them were Ranger Walker and his partner Trivette, and two of the younger three were partners Gage and Cooke.

"Ah, crap! That's why that truck's familiar," he exclaimed under his breath as he quickly worked to pull the wires from under the dash to hot wire the engine. Just as it roared to life he looked up again to see a short redhead point to him and Walker, Trivette and the last Ranger start running his way, anger etched on their faces, as Gage and Cooke climbed into a car parked near them. He swiftly put the car in gear and pulled out, turning left in hopes of getting away from Gage and Cooke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam walked out with her friends once lunch was finished, intending to say goodbye on the sidewalk. As she listened to Walker and Jimmy saying goodbye to Alex and Erika, her eyes scanned the surrounding area, but stopped short when they fell on Alex's Chrysler Sebring. A man was in the front seat and appeared to be trying to steal it.

"Walker!" she called loudly to get his attention as she pointed to the thief. "Someone's stealing Alex's car!"

Before the sentence was finished, he was off running to stop the man, Trivette and Max close at his heels. At the same time Gage and Sydney quickly climbed into their car, ready to follow in case he got away. Just as Gage started the car and put it in gear, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the man pull out and turn to get away from them. The tires of their car squealed as he pulled a fast u-turn to follow the thief.

Alex, Erika, and Sam watched as Walker, Jimmy, and Max climbed into Walker's truck to join the pursuit. Gage, Sydney and the thief were already out of sight. Then the three ladies turned to look at each other in bewilderment.

"I can't believe this week!" declared a shocked Alex.

"Y'all rode together, didn't you?" asked Sam, looking between her two friends.

"We did," Erika answered, taking Alex's arm and moving to reenter the Grill. "I guess we'll just wait here until they get your car back, Alex."

With that the three ladies went back inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney turned the lights and sirens on, her eyes on the car they were following, as she helped Gage navigate through traffic. Their speed was rapidly escalating as the thief led them on a wild chase through the streets. She grabbed the radio mike when she heard Walker call them.

"Go ahead, Walker."

"Sydney, we're coming after you. The driver is Jason Hobbs. I saw him before he pulled away. And I'm sure he recognized us," Walker informed her.

"Hasn't he learned his lesson yet?" Syd replied into the radio. "Gage and I busted him not three months ago for trying to steal a car."

"They never learn," Gage retorted from the driver's seat. He was focused on the task at hand, whipping between cars in the pursuit. They watched Jason blow through a red light, narrowly missing a minivan, and they followed, hoping their lights and sirens would make people stop. The four lane road they were on had just enough traffic to make the chase uncomfortable. Gage swerved around other vehicles, from one lane to the other and back again, following the green Sebring that was trying to pull away from him. Jason turned a hard right, his tires screeching, and Gage stayed with him.

"He's heading toward the industrial section," Sydney stated from beside him, relaying their location to Walker via radio.

Before long the buildings around them were all warehouses, with some large garages and a few trucks stops here and there. They followed as Jason jumped a curb to the right, taking a shortcut across the corner of a vacant lot to completely avoid an intersection. He was careening wildly down the road and turned a wide left to take a street that ran in front of a garage for semi trucks, but he was going too fast and plowed the right front corner of the car into a pillar that stood in front of an office door to keep trucks from parking too close.

As Gage slowed to park behind the now stopped Sebring, he and Syd saw Jason throw open the door and climb out, shake his head as if to clear it, cast a quick glance their way, and run toward the open door of the garage.

"I'll follow him, you take the car around to the back," Syd stated as she removed her seatbelt.

Gage slowed almost to a stop to let Syd out and once her door was closed again he sped up to pull around to the back side of the building, at the same time calling Walker to update him on their position and the state of his wife's car.

Jason entered the front garage door, paused a moment to get his bearings, and looked the fifty feet across the garage to the open back door. A semi tractor was parked inside to his left with two mechanics working on different areas. He glanced to the right and saw the door leading to the office. His eyes took in the two work benches that ran the length of the building on each wall and the few mechanics working at them. A quick glance behind him revealed Cooke running toward him. Jason sprinted forward to get away from the feisty Ranger. He knew if she caught him she could and would take him down. She had done it before.

In his haste he pushed a tall, wheeled tool box out of his way, spinning to put it in her path, and then ducked to miss a low hook that was attached to a crane for lifting engines. Halfway through the bay he vaulted a short tool box, ignoring the yells of the mechanics that had now noticed his unwanted presence and turned to assist the Ranger, and passed the front of the semi and a fifty gallon barrel full of what looked like waste oil. He grinned and promptly grabbed the rim of the barrel to yank it over and dump its contents without a second thought. He ran from the spill, sure that it would slow the mechanics and, mostly, Cooke. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what he could only describe as a roar emanate from the petite woman on his trail. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw her rise from where she had fallen, rage radiating from her furious scowl and turning his knees to jelly.

Sydney followed Jason into the garage, her path the same as his, intent on staying with him though he was already several yards ahead. She dodged the tall tool box, went under the hook, leapt over the short box and landed in slick oil. Her feet shot out from under her and she fell to her back then rolled to stand back up. On her hands and knees, covered in oil from head to toe, she let out a roar of fury. She saw Jason stop and look back at her, fear making his eyes as wide as saucers. She pinned him with a vicious glare as she stood up.

"HOBBS!" Sydney yelled as she stared him down and began to move toward him. "I am **SO** gonna kick your ass!"

Jason turned and headed for the back garage door at a dead run. It was only about fifteen feet away, but it felt like a mile since he knew he _had_ to escape. As he ran he saw Gage walking around the now parked, unmarked cruiser and opening the back door. Jason headed straight for him.

Gage gazed at him with a wry grin as Jason ran toward him, and then shook his head and stated leisurely, "I'd get in if I were you. When she catches you, you're toast."

Jason jumped into the back seat, pulled the door shut and locked it, then slid across to the far side to cower against the opposite door. He watched Cooke slide to a stop beside the door and start beating her fists on the window, leaving black, oily smudges, since Gage would not let her open the door. He could just make out the threats she was shouting, describing in livid detail exactly what she would do to him once she got her hands on him, and he realized too late that dumping the oil was a very bad idea.

"Gage, let me have him!" Sydney demanded. "Just five minutes, that's all I need! Open this door!"

"Now, Syd," Gage said soothingly, unsuccessfully attempting to smother his smirk. "I can't let you kill him, as much as I know you want to." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and put his body between her and the car. He continued to block her attempts to get inside the car until she turned and backed away.

"He is so gonna pay, Gage," Sydney continued. "Look what he did to me!"

"I see, Syd," Gage responded in the same soothing tones, though his smirk was still present. "And I must say, you covered in oil is giving me some pretty interesting ideas."

"Shut up, Gage," Syd warned.

"I'll help you clean up, if you want," he went on, his grin growing.

"Shut _up_, Francis!" Sydney demanded again, though a slight smile was beginning to peak through.

At that moment, Walker pulled up in his truck with Trivette and Max. The three men got out of the truck and stared at the sight before them.

"Don't say a word," Sydney cautioned, causing each of the men take a step back, hold out their hands in surrender, and shake their heads as they mumbled their assent.

"So tell me what happened," Walker asked.

Sydney relayed the events of her foot chase. When she finished Gage shared his side.

"After I let Syd out and radioed you, I pulled around the block to get to the other side of the building. I saw Hobbs coming out with Sydney……chasing him. I knew he wouldn't put up much of a fight after that so I stopped and he got in the car."

"Alright," Walker declared. "Trivette, get Hobbs and put him in my truck. You and I will take him in. Max, you wait here for the tow truck we called for. Sydney, let Gage take you home so you can clean up. Gage, after you drop Syd at her house, come in to file the report on what happened here. Sydney, did you drive today?"

"No, Gage picked me up. My car's at home."

"Okay, when you're ready, come in to fill out your report."

With that Trivette went to the other side of the car to get Hobbs, the whole time Gage maintaining a light hold on Syd's shoulders. Once Jason was cuffed to the roll bar of Walker's Ram, the Rangers parted ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dinner hour saw a crowded C.D.'s, with lively music and conversation filling the air. The group of friends had taken their usual places around their table. They were talking easily as they enjoyed their meal.

"I'm sorry about your car, Alex," Sydney told her as they ate.

"It's alright," she replied. "I went to the impound lot this afternoon and cleaned it out. I'll have to go car shopping tomorrow. I'm just glad you weren't hurt, Sydney."

"I'm surprised he wasn't," added Sam with a grin.

"Gage wouldn't let me," Syd stated wryly. "He wouldn't even let me in the interrogation room."

"There _are_ cameras in there, Syd," Gage countered.

"That's why God created cowboy hats," put in Walker with a grin and a wink at Sydney.

"Don't encourage her, Boss," Gage pleaded as laughter erupted around the table.

Jimmy turned to Erika once things had settled back down and said, "Honey, I forgot to tell you at lunch we were invited to have dinner with Frank and Ellen Bishop tomorrow night at Frank's Spot."

"That sounds good," Erika replied. "I've been wanting to go there."

"They invited all of us," Walker informed Alex. "I told Trivette we'd join them."

"I'll get a sitter for Angela tomorrow then," Alex responded.

"We're going, too," Syd rejoined.

"Sam, you gonna join us?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, I don't know," she returned. "This was a special invitation from you friends."

"Nonsense," Alex declared. "Frank and Ellen would love for you to join us. Have you ever been to Frank's Spot?"

"I'm familiar with it," Sam answered with a smile. "I just wouldn't want to impose."

"Then come as my date," Max offered nonchalantly.

Everyone at the table paused and looked at him, but he just glanced at Sam.

She smiled at him and affirmed, "Alright."

Then the two went casually back to their meals. A moment later their friends continued eating as well. The talk turned to general lines after that as they finished their meal and mingled before calling it a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	5. Thursday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5: Thursday**

It had been a quiet morning so far, and Walker was grateful for that. He glanced at his watch as he put the finishing touches on the paperwork he was filling out. Then he looked over at Trivette to see him doing the same. He smiled fondly as he thought about how far they had come in their partnership, remembering how he had tried to convince C.D. that he did not need a partner. James Trivette had become not just his partner, but his best friend as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sydney approaching his desk and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Have you heard from Gage and Max?" he asked her.

"No, not yet," she answered. "You know, I could have gone with Gage to interview those mechanics," she tried to persuade him. "I _was_ the one there yesterday. I don't know why you didn't want me to go."

"I knew you needed to do your paperwork and Gage and Max did theirs yesterday," Walker replied. "Besides, I figured you had enough fun there already," he added with a grin.

"Funny," she returned with a grimace. "Well, I finished my paperwork. I'm going to head over to C.D.'s for some lunch."

"I'll join you," Jimmy said as he rose from his desk and came over to them. "You coming, Walker?"

"You two go ahead," he replied. "I have a meeting with Captain Barrett in about five minutes. I'll be along after that."

Jimmy followed Syd to the door and then paused to look back at his partner with a curious stare. Something was going on with him, but Jimmy could not figure out what. He decided to shake it off for now.

"Hey, Syd, you want a ride?" he called after her as the door closed behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Sweetie," Syd said into her cell phone as she came through the door of C.D.'s in front of Jimmy. "We'll see you back at the office." With that she disconnected and put her phone away.

Erika and Alex were seated at the bar talking to Tom, but Erika climbed off her stool to give Jimmy a kiss while Sydney went to join Sam at the pool table.

"So where are the guys?" Sam asked as Syd approached.

"They went to interview the mechanics from yesterday," Sydney replied. "I just got off the phone with Gage. Since they're on that side of town they're going to stop at Buster's Burgers for lunch. Gage said he was craving one," she finished with a smile.

"They have good burgers there," Sam stated as she continued her game. "I met Buster Jamison just after I moved to town. He said he opened the shop when he retired from Dallas Electric eight years ago and it had always been a dream of his. He told me it's doing better than he ever thought it would."

"For a small place it does a lot of business," Syd confirmed. "He had to hire help for the first time earlier this year. Before that he and his wife, Rose, managed fine. I guess that's the benefit of having good food and good service."

They chatted a few more minutes while Sam finished her game and then joined the others at the table for lunch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gage pulled the car into an empty slot beside the front door of Buster's Burgers then he and Max got out and went inside the small building. Each man glanced to the left and right of the door and noted the three small booths that sat on each side next to the front windows. On the left, a woman sat with her two children in the corner booth and a businessman in a suit occupied the table near the door. On the right side two construction workers sat next to the door, apparently waiting for an order. They could see that Rose was behind the counter at the cash register, Buster was working the grill, and the two older teenage boys who worked there were also in the kitchen preparing food. Max got an uneasy feeling when he noticed that the two boys stared at them a moment and then began talking quietly.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Rose said with a smile as they approached the counter.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose," stated Gage, returning her smile. "You look as lovely as ever today."

"Well thank you, Ranger Gage," she replied. "What can we get for you boys today?"

"I'll have a Buster's Special with extra cheese, extra large steak fries, and a large Coke, please," requested Gage.

Once Rose had finished punching the buttons on the cash register for Gage's order, Max added, "May I have a Buster's Burger, medium steak fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper, please?"

Rose punched a few more buttons then told them how much they owed before turning to hang their order slip on the ticket wheel as she called out what they had ordered.

"I got this," Gage offered to Max as he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"We'll get to work on this right away," Rose declared as she took the bills Gage handed her and gave him change and a receipt.

With that the two men went to the corner booth on the right to await their food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Warren," the short, thin young man making steak fries whispered to his fellow employee who was putting together the burgers. "Did you see those Rangers come in? That taller one with the black goatee was eyeing us."

"Just relax, Phillip," Warren returned. He was taller, but just as lean. "I doubt they're here for us."

"Why else would they be here?" posed Phillip. "I can feel it. I saw him watching us. What are we going to do?"

Warren began to look nervous as he said, "Maybe your right." He paused in thought for a moment then continued with a confident grin, "Okay, we'll just get rid of the evidence. Cover me." With that he moved into the back room where their personal things were stored and returned with a plastic bag hidden under his apron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here you are," Rose said to the construction workers as she handed them each two plastic grocery style bags full of takeout. After they thanked her and stood to leave, she turned to Gage and Max and informed them, "Your order's next."

From his seat in the corner against the wall, Max watched the two young men preparing their food. He noticed that they kept looking over at him and Gage and the uneasy feeling from a few minutes ago returned.

"Hey, Gage," Max called quietly. "You notice anything odd about those boys prepping our food?"

Gage glanced at him from across the table before turning around to look into the kitchen area. He watched the two for a minute and then turned back to say, "I wonder why they keep looking at us?"

"Yeah," Max replied. "I noticed that, too."

Their attention was diverted for a moment as they saw the mother leave with her kids, followed a few seconds later by the businessman. They looked back toward the kitchen and saw Rose approaching with their drinks.

"Here you are," Rose stated as she set a huge plastic cup in front of Gage and a smaller one before Max. Then she drew two straws out of her apron pocket for them and continued, "Your burgers will be out soon." Giving them a smile she moved back behind the counter.

They smiled and thanked her as she walked away, at the same time taking the wrappers off the straws.

"I don't how you drink that much in one sitting," remarked Max with a grin as Gage took a long draw from his Coke.

"I'm thirsty," was all Gage said in his defense. Then he added, "I'm starving, too. I can't wait until the food gets here."

"You're always starving," Max returned with a chuckle.

"I'm glad we got here when we did," commented Gage with a glance at his watch. "Looks like the lunch rush hasn't hit yet."

A moment later Warren came out, carrying a large tray with their food on it. He set the tray on the edge of the table then placed a large plate in front of Max which contained a pile of steak fries and a juicy double cheeseburger with a mound of lettuce and two strips of bacon. Gage received a large platter that had twice as many fries and his burger had three patties, with two slices of cheese each, his own mound of lettuce, and six bacon strips.

They thanked him as he left and then Gage immediately picked up his burger and took a huge bite. Max looked at his burger while eating one of his fries then glanced back into the kitchen area. He noted that the two boys who had been so interested in them were now studiously avoiding looking their way. He was not surprised when the uneasy feeling returned.

"Hey, Gage," Max said a moment later to get his attention. When Gage looked up at him Max went on, "Something ain't right here. This isn't the _usual_ lettuce."

By now Gage had taken two more large bites, but he pulled the burger away from his face to look at it as he swallowed what was in his mouth. He set it back on the plate and followed Max's lead in taking the top bun and bacon off to examine the lettuce. On seeing the dark, muted green of the leaves, the two men's eyes widened in recognition and disbelief, and then they looked back at each other and simultaneously shook their heads. Max chuckled as Gage brought a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Aw, crap," was all Gage said as Max stood and moved toward the counter.

Max saw Warren and Phillip head for the back room as he approached. Rose had been wiping down the tables the other customers had used, but she left that task and went to Max.

"Did you need something?" Rose asked when she saw Max looking back into the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact I do, Ma'am," Max drawled. "Would you be so kind as to have your two employees come out here? Buster might want to come, too."

Rose called them all out and Max led them back to the table he and Gage were sharing.

"Have a seat, boys," Max commanded, indicating the bench he had vacated. They started to balk, saying they had work to do, until Max growled harshly, "Sit down!" Once they were seated, he stood blocking their exit and queried, "So, which one of you put the marijuana in our burgers?"

"What!?" Buster cried, echoed by his wife. Then he looked down and took a leaf off of Max's still open burger and inspected it. "I'm sorry, Rangers!" he declared apologetically, quickly dropping the offending leaf back on the pile with an air of disgust.

Warren and Phillip both began talking at once, each incriminating the other and themselves in the process. Max let them ramble for a moment while he looked over at Gage, whose eyes were beginning to look a bit glazed as he grimaced.

"I've heard enough," Max stated as he pulled out his cell phone. "You're both under arrest." Then he dialed a number and when the other end picked up he said, "Walker, you're not gonna believe this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney and Sam came through the doors of St. Matthew's ER in search of Gage and Max. They immediately went to the admissions desk where Sydney pulled out her ID.

"Ranger Cooke. I'm looking for Ranger Gage," she informed the admitting nurse.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man replied as he punched a few keys on his computer. Then he looked back at her and pointed the right direction as he said, "Room 110. Through the double doors and down the hall to your right."

Sydney thanked him and then they were off again. The two women exchanged a look somewhere between worry and humor when they heard Gage's unnatural laughter floating down the hall. They found room 110 and came through the door to see Gage lying on the gurney and Max sitting in a chair beside the bed. Syd stood at the end of Gage's bed while Sam leaned against the wall beside Max.

Gage looked over at Sydney and it took a moment for his brain to register who had arrived. Then he grinned wide and declared, "Hey, Gorgeous! How 'bout you come over here and give me a kiss!"

Syd gave him a bemused smile as she shook her head before turning to Max and asking, "What did the doctor say?"

"He's gonna be fine," he stated with a smile. "He didn't get much in his system, but thanks to all the grease on his burger what he did get gave him a slight buzz. They're gonna pump his stomach just to be safe."

At that moment Gage moaned out, "I don't feel so good."

They all looked at him to see him grimace slightly and rub his hands over his abdomen. Then he laughed again when his eyes caught Syd's.

"Syd! Did you hear what happened? You're not gonna believe this!"

"I heard, Honey," she told him as she took a step closer and clasped his hand.

At that movement he reached out with both hands and grabbed her arms then pulled her down on top of himself as he grinned and demanded, "C'mere, you!"

"Whoa!" Syd cried out when she lost her balance and fell on him. She allowed him a single quick kiss before extricating herself from his arms and standing back up. Then she stepped out of reach and wearily asked Max, "When is the doctor coming to do that and how long does he think it'll take this to wear off?"

"And you are?" inquired a voice from behind her.

They all looked toward the door and saw a young woman, a head taller than Syd with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing scrubs and holding a chart in her hands.

"Ranger Sydney Cooke," Sydney stated. "I'm Ranger Gage's fiancée and partner."

"Ah," the doctor acknowledged with a smile. "You must be the Syd he's been asking for. I'm Doctor West."

"I told you she was beautiful, Doc," Gage inserted, reaching for Sydney's hand. She let him take it as she moved beside him.

"Yes you did, Ranger Gage," Doctor West agreed. "It's time now to go get you taken care of." Then she looked at Syd and said, "You're all welcome to wait in the waiting room. We'll bring him out to you when it's over. Hopefully after that it shouldn't take long for the rest of it to get out of his system. But he won't be able to go back on duty for the rest of the day, and it would be best if someone was with him until his head is clear."

"Thank you, Doctor," Syd returned with a smile.

At that the doctor moved to the door and motioned for a tech to wheel Gage out. The other three made their way to the waiting room.

"How did this happen, Max?" posed Syd incredulously.

"When we came in to Buster's the two boys thought we were on to them," he responded with a shrug. Then he chuckled as he continued, "So they decided to get rid of the evidence."

"Unbelievable," Sam rejoined. "Talk about stupid."

"You should have seen their faces when I told them we didn't know about them until they pulled that stunt."

The three laughed and shook their heads as they reached the waiting room, where Sydney sat in a chair and Max and Sam sat together on a small couch to await Gage's release. While they were waiting, Buster and Rose arrived and sat on the couch opposite Max and Sam.

"We wanted to see how Ranger Gage was faring," Buster explained as they took their seats.

"He's gonna be fine," Max replied with a kind smile.

"Did you have to close for the afternoon?" asked Sam.

"Yes," Rose answered. "The police were very understanding, but the Health Department wants to make sure everything is on the up and up again."

As they talked, Walker and Jimmy arrived.

"This sure has been an interesting week," stated Jimmy with a grin.

Walker nodded and smiled himself as he said, "I've never seen two people so eager to blame each other."

"I sure hope you throw the book at those boys," interjected Buster with disgust. "They won't be working for me or anyone I know for a long time."

"Well, if you need any good referrals, I know some great kids who graduated this year from the Kick Drugs program who would be grateful for a good job while they go to college," Walker offered.

"That would be nice. Thank you, Walker," Buster assented. "At least then I can be sure they won't bring drugs to my shop."

At that moment, Dr. West came through the doors into the waiting area and approached them.

"Ranger Gage will be out soon," she addressed Syd. "He's a little out of it and very groggy, but that should pass in a couple hours. The best thing now for him is rest."

"Thank you, Doctor," Syd returned, while shaking her hand. "I'll make sure he gets it."

As Doctor West moved away, Buster told them, "We should get going. We'll speak to Ranger Gage when he feels more up to seeing people. We still need to go in and give a statement, anyway." With that he and Rose made their farewells and left.

"Sydney, you can have the rest of the day off to look after Gage. Take him home and make sure he rests," Walker directed.

"I will," she consented. "That'll be the next place we go after I take Sam back to C.D.'s."

"I can take her," Max proposed. "If you want," he directed to Sam.

"Sure," she concurred with a smile.

Just then, Gage was wheeled through the doors and over to them. He had a slightly dazed look and smiled lazily at Walker and Trivette.

"Hey, Boss!" he managed to get out.

"Hey, Gage," Walker responded with a chuckle. "Sydney's taking you home to rest. We'll see you tonight."

"You got it," Gage acquiesced with a smile at Syd as he reached for her hand. She squeezed it briefly before taking hold of his wheelchair to push him out.

They all walked together to her car, and once Gage was safely ensconced inside they parted ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry Lim walked through the front door of Bubba's Roadhouse and straight to the bar to greet his friend.

"Harry!" the portly man behind the bar called out with a smile around the stub of a cigar. He scrubbed his thick fingers through the mop of curly blond hair on his head.

"How are you, Bubba?" Harry returned with just a hint of a Korean accent.

"Good! How are things in your neck of the woods?"

"Just fine."

They were suddenly interrupted by four men staggering their way toward the bar. One of them leaned his side against the bar to look at Harry while the other three stood behind him.

The one leaned up against the bar slurred out, "Bubba, we servin' these Asian foreigners now? How many wars is it we've fought against these yahoos?"

Bubba shook his head and replied, "Now, Stan, you know better than to start that nonsense here."

"Fine, Bubba. Give us another round then and we'll see if this scrawny Chinaman can hold his liquor." Stan sneered maliciously at that and slapped Harry hard on the back.

"Harry's from Korea, Stan, and I think you and your boys have had more than enough to drink already," Bubba defended his friend.

At that statement Stan squeezed the back of Harry's neck and retorted, "Who cares? They all look the same. And I'll decide when we're done."

"You're done now," declared Bubba angrily. "Now get outta here, and don't bother coming back until you learn some manners."

Stan squeezed Harry's neck again and glared at him as he threatened, "You cost me another drink! I think I'll just take it outta your hide!"

"Stan!" yelled Bubba.

"It's okay, Bubba," Harry returned calmly. "If these gentlemen think they need to teach me a lesson, we'll just go out to the parking lot so we won't break your furniture. Go ahead and call for an ambulance. They'll probably need one."

"Why you little…" roared Stan as he took a clumsy swing at Harry.

Harry easily evaded the swing, and the ones that followed from Stan's friends, and began to lead them toward the door and out of Bubba's bar. Bubba picked up the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe this week?" posed Jimmy as he rode along with Walker in the truck. They had just left work and were on their way to Trivette's apartment to change and meet their ladies before heading to Frank's Spot.

"I know what you mean," Walker returned. "They've really come out of the woodwork."

"Ranger Walker," a voice suddenly blared from his radio. "There's a disturbance at Bubba's Roadhouse. The person who called it in asked for you specifically."

"This is Walker," he replied into the radio. "I'm on my way." Then he turned the truck around and flipped on the siren and lights.

"You know him, don't you?" asked Trivette.

"Bubba? Yeah, he's a great guy. About fifteen years ago he sponsored a kid from Korea who came over hear on a school visa. He picked 'Harry' as his English name and three years after he graduated college he became a naturalized citizen. He's an amazing man now. Loves this country as much as you or I."

Before long Walker pulled his truck into the parking lot of Bubba's Roadhouse. He and Trivette paused a moment then both burst out laughing at the sight that greeted them. Not ten feet from the front of the building Bubba stood watching a man just a bit smaller than Walker in a decidedly one-sided brawl with four much larger men, and he was winning. They both continued laughing as they exited the truck and approached Bubba.

Harry was a whirlwind of arms and legs, easily dodging the drunken swings of the four men, who continuously stumbled into and over each other in their futile attempt to land punches. They fell and rose and were knocked down repeatedly, never once striking the smaller man.

Jimmy was nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight before him. Walker shook his head and turned to question Bubba. Neither felt the need to intervene as Bubba explained what had happened.

"Harry came to see me, and Stan and his pals started insulting him trying to pick a fight. I told them to leave, but they wouldn't. They'd had too much to drink and wouldn't listen to reason. Harry's just defending himself."

"Okay, Bubba," Walker said as he attempted to control his mirth. "We'll take them downtown to dry out. Trivette, come on. Let's get these boys in the truck."

Jimmy calmed down enough to approach the men with Walker. They easily rounded up the now exhausted drunks and put them in the bed of the truck.

"Harry, Bubba told us what happened," Walker addressed him with a smile. "Do you want to press charges?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Walker," Harry answered. "Hopefully they've learned their lesson by now."

At this remark, Jimmy broke into fresh peals of laughter as he and Walker climbed back into the truck to head back to the station.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frank and Ellen laughed with Walker, Alex, Jimmy, and Erika as Walker relayed the events that made them a few minutes late. They were seated on the main floor at the largest table near the stage, which had been set with seating for ten.

"I don't think you're that late, Walker," Frank stated. "After all you are the first ones here."

"Here come Gage and Sydney," Alex added with a nod toward the door.

They all turned to see the two Rangers come in hand in hand, both dressed very nicely. Frank stood to go greet them and bring them to the table.

"How are you feeling, Gage?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, Big Guy, I heard what happened to you today," put in Frank.

"Much better, thank you," Gage replied as he held Sydney's chair before sitting beside her. He could not keep a slight red flush from spreading over his cheeks.

"We're all glad you're okay," Erika said with a smile.

"Have you heard from Max and Sam?" inquired Jimmy.

"I called to make sure they knew how to get here and Max said they did," Sydney informed them. "They should be here soon."

"And there they are," Walker announced.

Heads once again turned to the door to see Max with Sam close on his right, her hand tucked snugly into his bent elbow. Both were elegantly dressed.

"They're a handsome couple," Ellen remarked.

"They're not technically a couple yet," relayed Alex.

"It shouldn't take long," Syd retorted with a grin.

Frank once again rose and escorted them to the table. Once they were seated he told everyone, "I'm going to go get ready for my song. Go ahead and get started and I hope you enjoy the show." Then he was off.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ellen said with a smile toward Sam and Max as Walker introduced them to her.

"The pleasure's mine," Max intoned.

"Likewise," Sam agreed. Then she looked around and continued, "This is a lovely restaurant."

"Thank you. My husband has put a lot of hard work into it."

At that time a server came to take their orders. Then they chatted freely as their drinks were brought. Walker shared what had happened at Bubba's Roadhouse and they all had a good laugh. Just as their food came out, Ellen pointed to the stage.

"Frank's on," she stated with a smile, admiration evident on her face.

Everyone turned to watch him.

"Good evening, everyone, and welcome to Frank's Spot," he called into the microphone. "I'm Frank and I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight. This one is for my lovely bride and all you lovers out there."

With that he launched into a rousing rendition of "Fly Me to the Moon." When he was finished he took a slight bow amid the applause and then exited the stage to once again take his place beside Ellen. Everyone congratulated him on how well he had performed. They continued to talk about the events of the week and the upcoming weekend as they ate. Before long they were enjoying after dinner drinks.

"So, Erika," posed Sam during a lull in the conversation, "what time do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Oh, around nine-ish, I guess," Erika replied. "It's gonna be fun getting C.D.'s all decorated for tomorrow night."

"Maybe I'll come meet up with y'all after I pick up Simon," Jimmy interjected. "I know he's dying to meet you, Honey."

"That would be fine with me," Erika returned with a smile.

"Well, I think it's time for us to head home," Alex finally commented as they all rose from their seats in agreement. They said goodbye to Frank and Ellen and went to the parking lot together talking about what would happen the next day. Then Walker and Alex took their leave followed shortly by Jimmy and Erika.

"So, did y'all ride together?" Sydney asked Sam and Max as the four made their way toward the vehicles.

"No, since we were coming from different directions we decided to meet here," Sam answered. "We'll see y'all tomorrow?" she posed as they said goodbye beside Gage's car.

"You bet," Syd confirmed as they climbed in the car. Then with a wave they were off.

Max walked Sam over to her truck, eyes examining the moon as he shyly stated, "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I would have felt strange being the only one without a date. And I prefer your company in that capacity."

Her hand was once again nestled into his elbow, and she leaned into him and squeezed his arm as she softly said, "Thank you for asking me. I always enjoy your company, too."

They stopped beside her driver's door and she turned to face him to say goodbye. As he gazed into her eyes he snapped his heels together and bent slightly at the waist, at the same time bringing her hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back. He watched her eyes shine and a delicate smile grace her lips at his gentlemanly gesture.

Then he said, "Good night, Sam," as he opened her door for her.

"Good night, Max," she replied, still smiling.

Then they parted ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	6. Friday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 6: Friday**

Jimmy stood back from the open door of the Jetway watching passengers disembark from the recently landed plane, his eyes scanning the faces in search of his older brother. He smiled wide when he saw Simon wave at him from behind several people. Simon made his way through the throng, pulling a small, wheeled suitcase behind him. When he finally reached Jimmy, he released the bag to envelop him in a warm embrace.

"Simon!" Jimmy cried out as his brother approached. After wrapping his arms around him, he continued, "It's so good to see you, brother!"

"You, too, man!" Simon replied. "It's been too long. I'm glad I could make it for your wedding."

"Me, too. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

The two made their way through the airport toward the parking garage, both sharing recent news of their lives as they walked. Once they reached the car, Jimmy popped the trunk so Simon could store his bag. Then they climbed in and he turned it on and pushed the button to put the top down. Once they were both buckled up, he pulled out of the garage.

"So, where we headed first?" asked Simon as Jimmy pulled away from the airport.

"I thought I'd take you to meet Erika," answered Jimmy. "She's excited to meet you."

"Sounds good. I've been looking forward to meeting her, too."

"Let me give her a call and find out where she is. She was running some errands for tonight with a friend of ours." With that, Jimmy pulled out his phone and speed dialed Erika.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam parked her truck in the parking lot of Gayle's Green Garden, a local nursery that carried a wide variety of plants and other supplies for landscaping and home decorating, and they got out as Erika finished her conversation with Jimmy.

"Alright, Honey. We'll see you when you get here," Erika said into her phone before hanging up. "Jimmy's going to bring Simon by here to meet us," she relayed to Sam as they walked toward the building.

"Alright," returned Sam. "Then he can let us know if he likes the choices we've made for tonight."

They walked through the automatic sliding doors and headed to the service desk. Behind the counter stood a tall, thin woman with long, salt and pepper colored hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and kind, hazel eyes. She wore blue jeans and a green polo shirt with the name 'Gayle' embroidered on the left side just under the collar. Her deep tan spoke of long hours under the Texas sun. She smiled as they approached.

"Erika!" Gayle called out when she saw them. "How've you been? And how's your dad? It's been too long. I was thrilled to get your wedding invitation."

"I'm doing good, Mrs. Welsh," Erika told her. "And Daddy's never been better."

"Erika, please," Gayle said with a wave of her hand. "You're a grown woman about to get married. Call me Gayle."

"Alright," Erika agreed with a laugh. Then she turned to Sam and continued, "This is my friend, Samantha Dawson. Sam, this is Gayle Welsh, a friend of my mother's."

"It's nice to meet you, Samantha," Gayle stated as she extended her hand.

"The pleasure's mine. Please, call me Sam," she returned with a smile as she grasped her hand.

"So, what can I do for you ladies today?"

"I'm throwing a party for Erika and Jimmy tonight at my grill," Sam informed Gayle. "We're looking to pick up some tropical decorations; flowers, maybe palm trees, that sort of thing. Erika told me you would be in the best position to help."

"I sure can," Gayle replied as she came out from behind the counter. "Come with me, ladies."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A dark face with deep-set brown eyes peered around the corner of the building that housed Gayle's Green Garden. The young man looked over the parking lot and toward the front door, hoping to find a good target. He needed money and quick. He saw a couple get into their car and pull away, and then a large man went inside. Seconds later, two young women came out. The shorter one had copper colored hair and was pushing a flat cart loaded with plants and other items he could not identify. He did not like the way she scanned the parking lot, head up and eyes alert. He pulled his head back out of sight when her face turned his direction. A second later, he peeked back out to see the pair headed toward a line of vehicles. The young black woman had a purse with a long strap hanging from her shoulder. That was something he could get to. They stopped at the back of a truck and the redhead lowered the tailgate and began loading items into the bed. At that moment, he made his move and began running across the parking lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did Jimmy say when to expect him?" asked Sam as she began loading the items she had purchased into her truck.

"Just that he had just left the airport and was coming straight here," Erika replied. "They should be here soon." As she spoke she turned to look back toward the nursery. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall, young black man, shirtless with baggy pants, running toward them. Instinctively, she grasped her purse tightly in her hand. "Sam!" she said just seconds before he reached her.

He reached the two women and grabbed the black lady's purse, pulling with all his might as he tried to run off. But she had seen him coming, and now had a death grip on her bag and was pulling back, screaming at him to let go. Suddenly, he heard a loud slide and click as the redhead shouted at him to stop. He turned toward her to find himself staring down the barrel of a handgun. He saw nothing else as he screamed and fell to the ground, releasing the purse in the process. Instantly, he was back on his feet and running away from the two and toward the street, fear coursing through him, only to be stopped by a green convertible Mustang turning into the parking lot. He ran toward the driver's door as two black men got out.

"HELP!" he screamed. "She's gonna kill me!" Then he saw the Texas Ranger badge pinned to the driver's shirt.

Jimmy pulled into the parking lot and stopped as a young shirtless man came running toward him and away from Erika and Sam. He and Simon climbed out as the man ran up to him.

"Texas Ranger! Hold it right there!" commanded Jimmy as he grabbed the man's arms. Then he sniffed and looked down at the man's jeans and said, "Dude! Did you wet your pants?"

"Aw, man," the young man groaned out as he realized his predicament.

"He tried to steal Erika's purse, Jimmy," Sam informed him as the ladies approached. "He changed his mind when he saw my pistol."

Suddenly Simon doubled over in laughter and declared, "I think I'm gonna like her, Jimmy."

Jimmy was holding the man at arms length as he said to Simon, "Help me out here. Cuff him and read him his rights while I call this in and get a squad car here. I'm not letting those jeans on my leather seats."

Simon continued to laugh as he winked at Sam and came around the car to tell the perp, "I'm Simon Trivette, FBI. You're under arrest." With that he read the man his rights and put Jimmy's cuffs on him, as Jimmy reached for his radio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He wet his pants?!" Sydney cried out, laughing as she helped Sam place decorations around C.D.'s.

"Yeah, right after he screamed like a little girl," Sam returned with her own chuckle. "I guess seeing my gun six inches in front of his nose was more than he could handle."

"I can see that," Syd agreed.

"Simon sure got a kick out of it," said Erika from a few tables away. "He almost fell over laughing. And then Jimmy called a squad car, 'cause he didn't want the guy sitting on his leather."

"That sounds like Jimmy," declared a grinning Alex from where she was helping.

"So, where are Jimmy and Simon?" asked Syd.

"They said they'd be along as soon as they finished processing that boy and got Simon's things taken to Jimmy's place," answered Sam. "They didn't want to leave them in the car. When are the boys getting here?"

"Gage wanted to go see Buster and Rose, and took Max with him, but they should be here soon," Sydney replied with a sly grin and a wink at Alex, who smiled back with a knowing nod.

Then all the ladies turned toward the front door when they heard a loud exclamation.

"Wow!" stated Jimmy as he came through the door, with Simon and Walker right behind him. "This place is gonna look good tonight!" They went over to the ladies where Jimmy greeted Erika with a kiss and Walker did the same with Alex.

"I'm glad you think so," Sam said smiling.

Jimmy quickly reacquainted his brother with everyone, saying, "Simon, you remember Alex. I told you she and Walker are married now and have a baby girl. I don't think you've ever met Sydney Cooke; she's the Ranger I've told you about. And of course, you met Erika and Sam this afternoon."

Simon greeted everyone and then turned to Sam and said, "So, Jimmy tells me this place is yours."

"Yes, Sir," Sam replied with a smile as the ladies continued their decorating.

"Come on, Simon," Jimmy then proposed as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him toward their table. "Let's sit down and let the ladies finish up." Walker followed them and sat in Max's usual spot, and Jimmy pulled an extra chair over so Simon could sit at the end of the table while he sat across from Walker.

"She's cute, Jimmy," Simon observed quietly with a sideways glance at the ladies.

"Thanks," returned Jimmy with an admiring look at Erika. "I sure feel lucky."

"Well, Erika is, too," Simon agreed with a chuckle as he nudged Jimmy's arm. "But I was talking about Sam. You think I'd have a chance with her?"

Jimmy tried hard not to laugh out loud as he answered, "Well, maybe. But I think you'd have to fight Max for her."

"Who's Max?" asked Simon.

At that moment the front door opened and Gage and Max came in and went straight to where the women were. Gage then greeted Sydney with a kiss.

"See those two Rangers who just came in?" Jimmy questioned as he looked their direction. "The shorter one with the light hair is Gage, Sydney's partner and fiancé. And the one with the black hair and goatee? That's Max."

"Wow," stated Simon as he eyed Max's tall, muscular frame. "I don't think I'd want to fight him for anything. Especially not a pretty girl. So they're an item?"

"Not officially. They both keep saying they're just friends, even though a blind man could see there's more going on," Jimmy informed him.

"Well, maybe they just need a nudge in the right direction," retorted Simon with a mischievous grin.

"Simon? What are you thinking?" queried Jimmy cautiously.

"Nothing that's gonna hurt anyone," he answered appeasingly as he watched Max and Sam talking.

Walker and Jimmy then exchanged a knowing look and a grin as the rest of the group came to the table for lunch. Walker then rose as Jimmy introduced Simon to Gage and Max, and everyone took their regular places at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam, Erika, and Alex continued to decorate for the upcoming party after everyone else had left. Only the employees who were working that night had stayed to help. Sam had kept C.D.'s closed for the day so they could prepare for the evening, and the grill was beginning to take on the look of a tropical bar.

Erika exchanged a wink with Alex behind Sam's back before saying, "So, Sam. Simon sure seemed to like you. He couldn't stop talking to you, telling you all about himself."

"He was very charming," Sam replied noncommittally.

"Charming?!" declared Alex incredulously. "Honey, he was flat out flirting with you."

"Oh, I don't think so," was Sam's dubious response.

"Max sure did," returned Alex confidently. "And he didn't like it one bit."

A slight blush colored Sam's tan cheeks as she calmly replied, "Now why would it matter to him?"

"Oh, please!" Erika cried out with an ear to ear grin. "It's plain as the nose on your face that you two like each other. You just haven't admitted it yet."

"Erika, you're getting married tomorrow," Sam said in a vain attempt to change the subject. "Shouldn't we be talking about you and that? Is everything ready for the wedding?"

"You know," Alex put in suggestively, completely disregarding Sam's diversion, "Simon is single. And he's a very good man."

"You say that like it concerns me," Sam observed as she started to move away from the other two.

"Are you saying there's someone else you're more interested in dating?" Alex called after her.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" Sam evasively asserted over her shoulder as she went behind the bar and ducked into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah," Erika noted with a grin at Alex. "She likes Max."

Alex smiled back and nodded her agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gage stood staring out the window of his second floor apartment onto the street below, watching for Sydney and sipping a cup of fresh coffee while he waited. They had planned to meet here since his place was closer to C.D.'s than hers was. She had gone home after work to change for the party, as he had, but had called a few minutes ago to tell him she was on her way.

As he looked down the main street in front of his building, he saw her tan Jeep pull up and turn the corner into the side street to park there. Gage then busied himself with putting away the few things that were out. Before long he heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

"Hey, Handsome!" Syd exclaimed with a grin when Gage opened the door. She looked him up and down, noting his bare feet, denim shorts, and white tank top under an open, short sleeve, button front shirt the same color as his icy blue eyes. "You're looking _good_. I see you went with the tropical theme of the party."

"Looks like you did, too," he replied with an appreciative smile, also giving her a once over. Her hair was held back only by her sunglasses, which were perched atop her head, and she wore a black, spaghetti strap tank and a russet colored wrap skirt, that was tied at the top of her right hip and fell a few inches above her knees. The Birkenstocks she wore revealed that her toenails were painted the same shade as her skirt and she carried a small black handbag.

Sydney stepped into Gage's apartment and slipped her arms around his waist, and he shut the door behind her, hugging her back and greeting her with a lingering kiss.

"Maybe we should just stay in tonight," Gage suggested as he grinned down at her.

"Mmmm, that sounds nice," Sydney replied with a lazy smile. "However, we're expected. I wouldn't want to disappoint Jimmy and Erika."

"You're right," Gage said as he released her and headed to his bedroom. "Let me grab my sandals."

Sydney walked into the kitchen and picked up Gage's still warm, half full coffee cup, inhaling the rich aroma before putting the cup in the sink. Then she leaned against the end of the counter to wait for him. A moment later he came out wearing his own pair of Birkenstocks.

"Ready then?" Syd asked as she headed for the door. Gage assented and followed her, closing and locking the door behind them. Then he laced his fingers with Sydney's as they walked down the hall.

"I sure am glad the rest of the day was so mild," commented Gage as they descended the stairs.

"Me, too," agreed Syd. Then as they neared the bottom she smiled and asked, "So, were you planning on making it a late night? I saw a fresh cup of coffee on your counter."

"Oh, the coffee pot!" exclaimed Gage. "I think it's still on. Will you be okay here for a minute while I run up and shut it off?"

Sydney laughed before saying, "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I'll be fine. I'll wait for you right out here." With that she went through the door to wait for him on the sidewalk.

Gage ran back up the stairs, quickly opened his door, and turned off the coffee pot. Then he gave one last perusal of the apartment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything else. Once he was sure he had not, he locked the door again and went back down to join Syd. When he reached the front door, he saw someone approaching Sydney and talking to her. He was tempted to go throttle the man, but Syd surreptitiously signaled him to wait. As he listened to the exchange between his fiancée and the stranger his blood began to boil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney went out the front door and stood in the evening sunshine to wait for Gage, enjoying the warm, waning rays and the beautiful sunset that was just beginning on the horizon. She watched the people coming and going along the sidewalk with alert eyes. Her guard went up when she saw a skinny young man, just a few inches taller than her, come staggering out of a bar down the street and head her way. As he neared her, she could smell the alcohol that soaked him as soon as he started speaking.

"Hey, you lovely lady," he said with a slight slur, stopping beside Syd and leaning on a utility pole. "My name's Brad."

"Well, hi there, Brad," Syd replied, seeing Gage just inside the door and cupping her hand by her ear to indicate that he should listen. Brad thought she was just pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You know, today's my twenty-first birthday and I'm out celebrating," Brad informed her with a leering grin.

"Why, no, I didn't know that," Syd returned, playing along with his apparent misconception.

"I sure think you'd have a lot more fun joining me than standing here on this corner," Brad continued, completely missing the guarded look in her eyes.

"Well that may be, but why would I want to?" Syd responded with a calculated smile.

At that, Brad reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of bills to make a great show of counting them while he stated, "I'm sure I could make it worth your while. Say, fifty bucks?"

Syd had heard enough, so she answered, "Well, there are just a couple problems with your plan. See, I'm a Texas Ranger and now you're under arrest for attempting to solicit prostitution." With that she signaled for Gage to come out and back her up.

Brad's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide at her revelation. Then he turned in an attempt to run from her, only to smack face first into the chest of a tall man who was glaring down at him menacingly. Brad cringed and sobered under Gage's withering stare.

"Brad," Syd said sweetly as she pulled cuffs out of her handbag, "I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Ranger Gage. He's very angry right now, because he heard everything you said to me, so I'd be very cooperative if I were you." Then she handed Gage her cuffs and asked, "Sweetie, would you like to do the honors while I call this in."

"Absolutely," Gage declared through clenched teeth as he roughly shoved Brad against the nearby wall and cuffed him as he read his rights.

Sydney pulled out her cell phone and called for a squad car to come pick up the errant lothario. Then she turned back to see that Gage had made Brad sit on the ground to wait for the ride while he stood guard over him and continued to glare at the top of his head.

"You know," Syd told Gage with a shake of her head. "This week just keeps getting better and better."

Gage merely growled out his displeasure as he crossed his arms over his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney and Gage entered C.D.'s to see that everyone else was already there. All of the Rangers from Company B were in attendance, as well as several state and city officers who were friends of Jimmy's. Some of Erika's friends were also there.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gage as he looked around the grill. "This place looks good!"

The air was filled with the sound of The Beach Boys singing "Surfin' U.S.A." on the jukebox and the wonderful scent of plumeria and orchids emanating from several bouquets placed around the main room. Large leaf, green trailing vines were hanging from the rafters. Two live palm trees were standing on the corners of the stage, which had been left clear for dancing, and another was near the front door while a fourth stood beside the jukebox. Against the far wall were two buffet tables, one holding cold items while the other had hot dishes, positioned end to end and flanked by two more live palms. They looked at the white board hanging behind the bar to see if Sam had written anything special for the evening. There in her neat script were the words, "Congratulations, Jimmy and Erika. May your years together be many and full of love."

"There you are!" cried Sam as she met them near the door. She embraced first Syd then Gage in greeting.

"You look cute," Syd told Sam with a smile as she took in at her outfit. Sam was wearing a white racer back tank, tan capri's that lightly cinched just below her knees, and dark green Teva sandals.

"Thanks. So do you," Sam replied. At that moment, Jessica approached them with an armful of leis made of silk flowers. "Ooh, let me have a couple of those," Sam told her as she took two, handing one to Gage and the other to Syd.

"Here, Sweetie," Syd said with a mischievous grin and a wink as she handed hers to Gage. "You're the only one I wanna get lei'd by."

"Likewise," returned Gage with a laugh as he handed his lei to Syd.

"Ahhh! You just had to go there, didn't you?!" exclaimed Sam with a shake of her head as they placed the flowers around each others necks and kissed briefly.

"Hey!" Syd observed as she grinned at her friend. "You don't have one of these yet. Where's Max?" With that she began looking around the room as Gage burst into laughter.

"Sydney Cooke!" cried Sam, fully understanding the implication and turning bright red. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Someone call my name?" Max's rumbled base was full of mirth as he approached from the other side of Gage.

Sydney grinned wide at Sam as she said, "We just figured you might be interested in helping Sam get –"

"Sydney, don't you dare!" Sam butted in as she grabbed her friend's arm, dragged her away, and continued loudly, "Let's go check out the songs I added to the jukebox."

Max gave Gage a quizzical look. Gage merely smiled wide and glanced down at his chest as he fingered the flowers looped around his neck. When he looked back at Max, it took a moment for recognition to appear in his friends eyes. Then Max blushed scarlet before grinning and shaking his head as they followed the ladies into the room.

"Look who finally made it!" declared Jimmy with a smile when he saw Gage and Syd. "What kept you guys?" He and Erika were mingling together, introducing each other as needed.

"A drunken idiot," Syd told them with a grimace. "He, uh…, had a proposition for me."

Jimmy burst out laughing, but Erika smacked his arm and said, "Hey! That's not funny!"

Jimmy replied, "I'm just imagining it didn't take long for her to reduce him to a crimson stain on the sidewalk."

"Gage almost did," Sydney added. "It happened in front of his apartment building and he heard the whole thing."

"No wonder you went there," observed Sam with a sly look at Syd.

"Went where?" asked Jimmy as Syd and Gage started laughing.

Sydney grinned as she looked pointedly at Sam before glancing at Max. When her eyes returned to Sam's, Sam blushed again and said, "Never mind."

Just then Jessica came by again, and Max reached out and took a lei from her arm and said, "Here you go, Sam," as he placed it around her neck with a slight smile. After glancing quickly at Gage and Syd, he winked at Sam and watched her eyes widen and her blush deepen. Then he noticed Gage and Syd exchanged a look of amused shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ollie, are you sure about this?" asked a scrawny man with big eyes and thinning, brown hair of the stocky man beside him.

"Trust me, Newt," Ollie replied as he scratched at his receding hairline. "This is gonna work. I saw a bunch of decorations being delivered there today, and now it looks like the party's in full swing. We'll make a killing."

"Or get killed," Newt replied skeptically.

The two men stood at a street corner watching the door they would use and looking around for any potential witnesses. As they moved along the sidewalk both stealthily pulled out guns.

"Ready, Newt?" asked Ollie as he reached for the door handle. When his friend nodded, he pulled open the door and entered C.D.'s.

"Alright, everyone! This is a hold up!" yelled Ollie as he brought his weapon up. But he stopped stone still and stared wide-eyed when he heard multiple clicks and found himself facing a sea of gun barrels. The only part of him that moved was his jaw as it slowly descended toward the floor. Easily half of the people in the room had drawn their own guns.

"Oh, no! You've gotta be kidding me!" Jimmy vehemently declared in the sudden silence as he made his way through the crowd to stand in front of the two would be robbers, his Colt .45 trained on them. He glanced to his right to see Walker approach as well.

"Oliver Pearson and Newton Bains," Walker remarked. "Only you two would be stupid enough to try to rob a bar full of peace officers."

"Ollie, you idiot!" yelled Newt as he lowered his gun.

"I didn't know they were here!" Ollie claimed in a near whine. "I just thought it was some fancy party!"

"It is!" Jimmy asserted. "For me and my fiancée. And I'm a little peeved that you two interrupted it!"

"Ollie, put your gun down," Walker instructed. Once he did, Walker took the two weapons and said, "You two come sit at the bar where we can keep an eye on you until a patrol car comes to get you."

Ollie and Newt began to argue between themselves as they were led to two stools. Jimmy and Walker sat with them and Jimmy pulled out his cell phone to call dispatch. Gage, Sydney, and Max came to stand behind them.

"Unbelievable," Max drawled out.

"No kidding," agreed Gage.

"I think this about tops the chart for this week," put in Syd.

They all watched as Sam went behind the bar to the white board. "Sorry, Jimmy," she remarked. "I just have to do this." With that she erased what was on the board and wrote instead, "Criminal Mastermind is an oxymoron." People around the room began laughing at that.

A few minutes later a uniformed officer came in and took the two still arguing thieves into custody. Once they were gone, the party went back to full swing. The next hour was a merry one as people mingled and shared stories of Jimmy and Erika and enjoyed the delicious variety of food that Sam had made available. The jukebox continued to play a random selection of songs from various artists about beaches, surfing, sailing, and general summer fun. Alex introduced her father, Gordon, to Erika's father, Fred, and the two men hit it off. She, Erika, and Sydney all took note of how Max kept steering Sam away from Simon, who was blatantly flirting with her. They also saw that Sam went with Max every time.

Sam had added another table to their usual one, so that Gordon, Fred, and Simon could sit with them, and the group eventually made their way there to eat, with full plates from the buffet table and some orders coming from the kitchen. As they ate, they all talked about the crazy week it had been and the upcoming wedding.

As the meal began to wind down, Erika turned to Jimmy and said with a smile, "Okay, Honey. I think I've waited long enough. Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Everyone quieted to hear his answer.

Jimmy smiled wide and looked around as he waited for a moment. Then he announced, "I'm taking you on a Caribbean cruise. Seven days on a luxury liner, hitting several major ports. The Bahamas, the Virgin Islands, Jamaica…"

After the word cruise left Jimmy's mouth, Erika squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him as she starting kissing his cheek. Everyone at the table began congratulating them and commenting on how much fun they would have.

Then Sam stood up and declared, "It might be cheesy, but I know just the song to play for you." With that she went to the jukebox and selected the next tune.

A few seconds after she had retaken her seat, the song that had been playing ended and the opening beats of "Kokomo" by The Beach Boys began to float through the room.

"Perfect!" Erika stated as she stood up and pulled Jimmy with her. Then she told him, "Come on. Let's dance."

"Good idea," agreed Syd, taking Gage's hand and leading him after Erika and Jimmy onto the stage, where other couples had also begun dancing.

"Shall we?" prompted Alex as she held out her hand to Walker. He smiled in acquiescence, and they made their way to the floor.

Then Max stood up and held his hand out to Sam, saying, "Would you like to dance?"

"Love to," Sam replied with a smile.

Max laced his fingers with hers and led her to the dance floor, then pulled her close as they began to move with the music, their eyes staying focused on each other. When the song was finished, they linked hands again and went back to the table, where Max draped his arm across her chair. For the rest of the night, everyone noticed that they stayed very close to each other and frequently exchanged lingering glances.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	7. Saturday

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7: Saturday**

Erika awoke to a knock on her door and smiled as she looked around the small spare room of her father's two-bedroom apartment. She stretched leisurely and sat up as she heard another knock, and saw 7:04 glowing green on the clock by the bedside.

"Erika?" Fred called from the other side of the door. "You awake, Honey?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll go start some coffee."

Erika stood and opened the blinds to look out on the beautiful, sunny morning. She smiled again as she thought of her upcoming wedding and sent up a prayer that everything would go smoothly. Then she turned and went to find her father.

"Morning, Daddy," Erika said as she came into the kitchen and gave her father a hug.

"Morning, Honey," Fred replied as he held her close. Then he pulled back and gazed at her with a mix of love, pride, and wistfulness. "My baby girl's getting married today," he remarked as tears came to his eyes. "Erika, I sure hope you know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. And I love Jimmy like he was my own boy. I know you'll have a good life together."

"Oh, Daddy," Erika said through her own happy tears as she embraced him again. "I love you, too."

Fred held her for a second longer, and then stated, "Come on. Let's get dressed. Then I'll make you your favorite breakfast before your friends come to pick you up."

With that they went to their rooms to get ready for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy smacked at his alarm to stop the incessant beeping. He rubbed his hands over his face to wake up and smiled wide at the realization of what today held. Then his brow furrowed when he smelled coffee. He climbed out of bed at that and wandered toward his kitchen to find Simon sipping on a steaming cup of black coffee and reading his morning paper.

"Morning," Jimmy commented as he moved to get a mug from the cupboard. "I didn't think you'd be up already."

"I woke up about an hour ago," Simon informed him with a smile. "I couldn't get back to sleep, so I figured I'd get up and have some coffee. Don't forget, my body thinks it's already nine o'clock."

"True," Jimmy returned.

"So, brother," Simon went on. "Today's the big day. You ready for it?"

"Oh, yeah," Jimmy answered emphatically, grinning wide. "Today's gonna be a good day. I can feel it."

Simon laughed and replied, "Well, you deserve it, little brother. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man. Let's get something to eat. I'm eager to start this day."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was half past eight when Alex, Sydney, and Sam knocked on Fred's door. Erika kissed her father goodbye with plans to meet him at the Sportsmen's Club later then the ladies left to get ready for the wedding. Walker had dropped Alex at Sydney's house and Sam had picked them up there, with plans that she would take them to the Sportsmen's Club and Walker and Gage would get them home. So after picking up Erika, they all climbed into Sam's truck to head to the spa. Part of Sam's gift to Erika was to take them all to get manicures and facials, and have their hair coiffed for the wedding.

"Thanks for doing this, Sam," Erika said from where she sat having her hair styled. "It's been a load off to not have to worry about this, too."

"You're welcome," Sam replied with a smile from beside her. "I just thought it would be nice to have a moment to relax and let someone else do the work. This is going to be a busy enough day for you as it is."

"Well, most everything else should be ready once we get to the Sportsman's Club," added Alex. "We've done enough prepping this week that the only thing left should be getting changed."

"And making sure the men haven't forgotten anything," Syd contributed with a grin, causing the other ladies to laugh with her.

"So, Alex, does Walker have Angela today?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Marta and Joe are watching her for us," Alex returned. "They offered, since Walker and I are both in the ceremony. They're going to bring her to the wedding and we'll get her there."

"Good plan," commented Sydney. "Are you all ready for your cruise, Erika?"

"I am," she returned excitedly. "I had just enough time to pack last night after I got home. Daddy's going to bring my bags with him to the Club."

The ladies continued to talk, focusing on Erika and her day, until all of them were done. Then they left for the Sportsman's Club and continued their conversation in the truck, where Alex called Walker to have him make sure that Jimmy did not see Erika coming in the building. Sam dropped them off with plenty of time left, and then returned home to finish getting herself ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max pulled his jeep up to the gate outside Sam's house and pushed the intercom button, trying desperately to calm his nerves. "_Easy, Max,_" he thought to himself. "_This is Sam. You have nothing to worry about._" Unbidden, his mind played over the way Simon had been flirting with her yesterday, but then he smiled as he remembered holding her close while they danced. "_Boy, have you got it bad_," he thought, not for the first time. How had that happened? They had only known each other a couple of months. "_You saw how Simon took a liking to her right away. If you want to keep her, you better do something a little more concrete_._ Otherwise, someone else may come along and steal her_." Just then he heard Sam's voice come through the intercom.

"Max?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied as he gazed up at the camera.

"Come on through. I'll unlock the front door and you can come right in," she said as the gate began to open before him.

Max drove along the drive to her house and parked in the empty driveway. He surmised that her truck and bike must be in the garage. Before stepping out, he checked his appearance in the rear view mirror. Once he stood in her drive, he made sure his clothes were neat and straight then walked up the steps onto the front porch and moved to the door, where he rapped three times before turning the handle to find it open. As he entered her home, it occurred to him that he had not been here since Independence Day. He looked around, noting the couch under the front windows, the loveseat that he now stood behind, and the recliner positioned between it and the double-sided fireplace. On the wall across from the loveseat was the entertainment center.

He walked around the fireplace, his polished, black boots clicking on the laminate floor, and saw in the den area her pool table, a jukebox standing in the corner, and a dartboard hanging on the wall not far from the opening that led to the back rooms. Max wandered that way and saw that she had indeed put a large mat and some exercise equipment in the open area across from the stairs and office. Then he turned toward the stairs when he heard her call down them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Max. I'm on my way down."

The first thing Max saw was a pair of simple, white, heeled sandals. Then bare, tan legs up to her knees, where the hem of her dress fell. The dress that was revealed was shimmering satin, in a pale green that almost matched her eyes. It narrowed at the waist and fell smoothly down her trim body, topped by a plain scoop neckline and wide tank straps. Her bare shoulders were covered by a white, gossamer shawl, and her right hand held a basic, white clutch. Her only jewelry was modest, petite diamond stud earrings and a silver chain with a diamond pendant. His eyes were drawn to her short, copper locks, fixed in small ringlets swept back from her face. He had a sudden urge to run his fingers through those lovely curls and feel their silkiness. It took Max a good thirty seconds to realize his jaw was hanging open as he stared at the beauty before him, and then he remembered to breathe.

"Max?" Sam asked, somewhat self-consciously. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Sam," he rumbled out with an appreciative smile. "Everything's _perfect_. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she returned shyly with a dip of her head. "You look very nice as well," she added, taking in his navy blue suit jacket and trousers and the complementing pale blue shirt that matched his eyes. The navy tie he wore with it had thin, diagonal stripes that matched the shirt.

"Shall we?" Max offered as he held out his right arm.

"Yes," Sam answered as she tucked her left hand into his bent elbow. A slight thrill went through her when he pulled his arm snug against his side, and she moved closer to him until their arms were brushing. Then she followed his lead toward the front door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walker watched as Jimmy paced in the small room the men had used to get dressed for the ceremony. He smiled to himself, remembering his own bout of nervous butterflies before his wedding.

"Trivette, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said. "I just can't sit still. I have all this nervous energy. And it doesn't help that I keep waiting for something to go wrong. It's just been that kind of week."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry, Trivette," Walker declared encouragingly.

"Where're Simon and Gage?" Jimmy asked.

"They're out seating people and making sure everything's going as planned," Walker answered tolerantly.

"Is Erika here yet?"

"Yes, Trivette," Walker told him, maintaining his indulgent tone. "I told you that already."

"Oh, yeah."

Walker watched him a moment more and shook his head. Then he remembered the envelope in his pocket and decided now would be the best time to give it to his best friend.

"Trivette, come sit down for a minute. I want to talk to you about something, and I'd like you're full attention," he asked as he took a seat in a chair beside a large round table. He saw a frown form on his partner's face as Jimmy came to sit next to him and look him square in the eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked with concern.

"No, not at all," Walker replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling a long envelope out. "Alex and I have talked about what to give you and Erika for a wedding gift, and we decided on this." With that he handed the envelope to Jimmy and watched him open it and remove the papers it contained. "Now, we don't want you to feel like you have to accept, but we wanted to offer you a ten acre parcel off the corner of the ranch to build on. It's a good piece, level and accessible from the road that runs along the east side. I've already checked and all utilities are available."

"Wow," Jimmy remarked in awe as he examined the documents in his hand. "You've really put a lot of thought into this."

"We've been talking about it since you announced you're engagement."

"Thank you, Walker," Jimmy said in a subdued tone. "I don't know what to say. I feel honored."

"Well, you're welcome," Walker told him, a slight smile gracing his lips. "I hope you and Erika like the spot. Talk to her about it and come see the land when you get back. Then if you want it, we can start finalizing everything."

"I'm sure we'll love it. I haven't yet seen a part of your ranch I didn't like," Jimmy returned as he reached out to shake Walker's hand.

"I'm glad you're pleased," Walker stated, grasping his hand with a smile. "I think now I'm going to go out and check how everything's going. Will you be alright here for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, thanks, Walker. I'll just hang out here until I'm needed."

With that, Walker rose and moved toward the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sydney was waiting with Erika in the small room the ladies had used to change into their dresses when a knock sounded on the door. She went to answer it and was met by Alex with Walker, Gage and Fred.

"It's about that time," Alex said with a smile as she entered the room, followed by the men.

"You ladies sure look lovely today," Gage said admiringly as he looked at Sydney. She and Alex wore identical wine-colored dresses in a simple A-line style with a square neckline, short lace sleeves, fitted waist and knee-length hem. They each carried a silk bouquet, a beautiful combination of flowers in various shades of wine interspersed with blossoms of white and baby's breath.

"Thank you," she told him as she reached up to straighten the bow tie of his black tuxedo. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Everyone's in place," Alex stated as she reached for Walker's hand. "Time to go. You ready, Erika?"

Erika took a deep breath and looked around at her friends and father before saying, "Yes. Let's go." Then she slipped her left hand into the crook of her father's bent, right elbow.

With that they all made their way out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy stood with Brother Martin at the far end of a large meeting room watching the door. Folding chairs had been set up in the room with an aisle down the middle. He knew that soon his bride would come walking down that aisle. At the back of the room, not far from the door, was a small organ where an older lady from his church sat with her hands poised above the keys and her eyes on the door. Then she looked at Brother Martin, and after a slight nod from him she began to play Pachelbel's Canon in D major to signal that the wedding party was now coming in.

Jimmy felt like he was in a dream as he watched Gage escort Sydney in and to the front, followed by Walker with Alex on his arm. As soon as they reached the front the music stopped and everyone stood to look back toward the door. Then the wedding march began and Erika entered the room with her father. All else faded before Jimmy's eyes and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Erika's floor length dress was a princess cut with a sweetheart neckline, in a bright white satin overlaid with white lace, and short sleeves in the same lace. Jimmy found his breath stolen as he looked into her eyes.

Fred and Erika reached the front and Brother Martin began to speak. Jimmy half heard what he said, just enough to respond appropriately when needed. He took Erika's hand from her father and they faced the pastor. The next several minutes passed as they went through the various stages of their wedding ceremony and before Jimmy realized it, he was hearing the words he had been waiting for.

"Jimmy and Erika," Brother Martin stated in his smooth baritone, "by the power vested in me by God and the great state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jimmy and Erika smiled at each other as he slipped his arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his shoulders, and then they leaned in for a tender kiss. Applause and cheers erupted in the room, and a moment later Brother Martin spoke again.

"Friends," he started, raising his hands to get everyone's attention, "please allow me the honor of being the first to introduce to you James and Erika Trivette."

More cheers sounded followed by the triumphant recessional as Jimmy and Erika faced the audience for a moment before retreating down the aisle and out the door. Then they paused in the hall and gazed at each other before sharing another, more lingering, kiss. They did not even notice that their friends had joined them.

"Okay," Alex said. "It's official. Now all that's left is the reception. Let's get you two over to the main hall."

With that Alex and Sydney went with Jimmy and Erika while Walker and Gage stepped back inside the meeting room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brother Martin stated a moment after Walker and Gage came back in the door, "in a moment you will be released row by row. There's a reception here in the main hall that you are all invited to stay for so you can pass your congratulations directly to Jimmy and Erika. I hope you'll all stay and enjoy. God bless you." When he finished speaking, he walked down the aisle and out the door and Walker and Gage came up the aisle to dismiss everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The reception was a lively affair, with much laughter and dancing and plenty of good food. Jimmy and Erika were seated at a long table on one side of the room, with Walker and Alex on their left and Gage and Sydney on their right. Near them was another long table where the presents had been collected. Several round tables were positioned throughout the room for the guests to use. Right in front of the table the wedding party was using, Sam and Max were sitting at a table with Fred, Simon, and Gordon Cahill.

"They sure are a handsome couple," commented Sam as she watched Jimmy and Erika dancing.

"They're good for each other," Fred put in with a smile. "It's been a long time since I've seen my daughter so happy."

"Yeah," added Simon. "I can't remember the last time I've seen Jimmy so relaxed."

"It's like that with people who are meant to be together," Gordon interjected. "They make each other stronger, more confident, more secure. Walker has brought out a strength in Alex that I always knew was buried inside her. I guess she has to have it to stand up to him sometimes." They all shared a chuckle at that. "But she's brought out his tenderness. Something I never would have guessed was there."

The three men at the table did not miss the lingering smile that passed between Max and Sam, or the way she leaned against him when he slid his arm around her chair. They continued chatting for the next little while, getting to know each other and sharing stories about Jimmy and Erika. Then Max asked Sam if she would like to dance and they left the table.

Sydney and Gage watched the table where their friends were seated. They could not hear the conversation, but they saw the way Max and Sam were interacting.

"They look good together," stated Sydney with a smile. "I hope they figure out what they have soon."

"I'm sure they will," returned Gage. "Just don't push them. They're both fairly cautious people."

"I imagine Sam's had a hard time finding someone who'll care about her just for being her," Sydney observed with a slight frown. "I know what that's like."

"I know you do, Sweetie," Gage told her as he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "But now you have me. And I hope you know I love you for who you are."

"I do," she answered as she smiled at him. "Thank you. Come on. Let's dance."

Alex leaned against Walker's arm around her shoulders as she watched Jimmy and Erika on the dance floor and said, "I'm so glad for them. They're so happy."

"Me, too," agreed Walker. "And with the way this week has gone, I'm extra glad nothing went wrong."

They laughed together for a moment before Alex asked, "Did you tell Jimmy about our gift?"

"Yes. And he was genuinely shocked and pleased. So much so that he stopped pacing the room," affirmed Walker, laughing at the remembrance of his partner's nervous behavior.

"Erika was like that, too," declared Alex, laughing with him. "But I imagine not as bad. Of course, most couples experience that to some degree. We did, and I'm sure Gage and Sydney will, too."

They looked around the room, watching their friends enjoy themselves for a moment. Then Alex got a serious look and asked her husband, "So, did you tell him about you yet?"

"No," Walker replied. "I'm going to wait until he comes back, then I'll tell him."

"That's probably best. I wouldn't want him thinking about it on his honeymoon."

"Yeah."

They sat for a long moment, before Alex pulled him up and asked, "Dance, please?"

Walker smiled and went with her to the floor without any resistance.

The reception went on until finally Walker asked for everyone's attention so he could make a toast.

"I'm not very good at making speeches," Walker began. "But it's easy to say good things about someone who's so good. I've known James Trivette a long time now. He's my partner and one of the finest Texas Rangers I know. He's dedicated, determined, tenacious, tough as nails when he has to be, but also caring, compassionate, and fiercely loyal. These attributes that make him such a good Ranger partner will also make him an excellent life partner for Erika. And he has met his match in her. When they stand together, there's nothing that can bring them down. And so I toast, to Jimmy and Erika. May your love for each other only grow, and may you have many happy years together."

A chorus of agreement went up from the guests as everyone toasted the newlyweds. Then Jimmy and Erika linked arms for their shared drink, after which they went to the table to cut into the cake. They delicately fed each other small bites, some of the guests applauding this and some calling for a messier encounter. Then everyone was given a chance to get a piece of the delicious cake and the reception continued.

Sometime later it was time for the garter toss, and the dance floor was cleared until there was room for all the single men to gather for a chance to catch it. Jimmy made a great show of removing the item and holding it up for them to see. Then he stretched it between his hands and let it fly backward over his shoulder into the waiting throng. There was good-humored competition as the men reached for it until one of the single Rangers finally claimed it.

Max, Gage and Simon made their way back to the table where Sam and Syd were sitting with Fred and Gordon.

"No luck, Sweetie?" asked Sydney with a smile at Gage.

"Nope," he answered. "Oh well."

"Don't worry about it," Syd told him with a kiss on the cheek. "You know when you're getting married."

Just then Erika and Alex came to the table to get Sydney and Sam for the bouquet toss.

"Oh, come on," Sam groused. "Syd's getting married in a month. Can't you just hand it to her?"

"Oh, no," Syd firmly countered. "I'm engaged. I'm not going out there again."

"Yes, you are," Alex declared, smiling though her tone brooked no more argument. "As of right now, you are both considered unmarried, so let's go."

They both stood with their arms crossed at the back of the crowd of women, but when the flowers came flying through the air they popped off of several hands and would have hit Sam in the face had she not grabbed them. She looked at Sydney to see her grinning wide, so she decided to cut off any teasing that might be forthcoming and said, "I don't want to hear it. Don't say anything about me getting married to anyone."

Sydney just grinned wider and looked over at Max.

"Don't go there, Syd. I mean it," warned Sam as the two made their way back to the table.

"I haven't said a thing," Sydney returned innocently, though her eyes had a mischievous gleam and she was still grinning.

"Yeah, but you're thinking it," Sam stated.

Once the bouquet was tossed, Erika went to Jimmy and reminded him, "We better get changed and head out if we want to catch our flight."

In response, he gave her a kiss before they parted to change into their traveling clothes. Then they came out of the club under a rain of birdseed and climbed into a white, stretched limo for their ride to the airport.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walker and Alex sat on their front porch swing and Simon sat in a chair nearby.

"Thanks for letting me come over tonight, Walker," Simon said. "It would have seemed odd being at Jimmy's house without him."

"You're welcome," Walker replied. "Thanks for coming. I knew you were leaving in the morning and I didn't want you to be alone your last night here."

"I appreciate that," Simon stated.

"It sure was nice of everyone to chip in and get the Sportsman's Club back in order," Alex observed.

"Yeah, and help getting all those presents and everything else back to Jimmy's apartment," Walker concurred.

"I'm glad Jimmy's got so many good friends here," posed Simon.

"That he does," Walker assented.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the evening, before Alex said, "That was a lovely wedding. So happy. And it looked like Sam and Max were being very… exclusive."

"Yes, on all counts," Walker agreed, gazing lovingly into her eyes. Then he looked at Simon and added, "It looks like your 'nudge' worked."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Jimmy told me that Max and Sam had a thing for each other, but wouldn't admit it," Simon told her with a grin. "So, I figured I'd see if I could push them in that direction. I'm not normally that flirtatious."

"I see," Alex acknowledged, grinning back. "I had a feeling something like that was going on. Well, whatever the case, I'm sure Jimmy and Erika are going to be happy. I hope they have lots of fun on their honeymoon."

"I'm sure they will," Walker declared.

They continued talking as evening set in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gage and Sydney sat cuddled on her couch, not really watching the news that was on the television, relaxing after the full day. After Jimmy and Erika left, both had changed back into casual clothes to make it easier to clean up the Club.

"I can't believe nothing went wrong today," Gage observed.

"No kidding," Syd concurred. "With the way this week went, I kept waiting for some idiot to show up."

"I sure am glad that didn't happen," declared Gage.

"Me, too."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, until Sydney giggled.

"What?" asked Gage.

"Did you see how Sam and Max were today?" commented Sydney with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," Gage said. "I didn't know they were coming to the wedding together."

"I don't think anyone did," Syd replied. "They are definitely very private." Then she laughed as she continued, "You should have seen the look on her face when she caught the bouquet. It was somewhere between shock and terror."

"Max couldn't stop himself from smiling when that happened, and he was trying," Gage told her with a laugh.

Sydney chuckled with him, and then snuggled deeper into his embrace as she said, "Jimmy and Erika are so lucky to have found each other. And I feel lucky to have found you."

"Just think," Gage returned, squeezing her back. "Another month and we'll be married."

"It'll be nice to have you hold me as I go to sleep at night," Sydney told him as she looked up into his eyes.

Gage smiled at her and kissed her forehead before saying, "I know what you mean." Then he glanced at his watch and proposed, "It's getting late. You want to watch a movie before I have to go?"

"Sure," agreed Syd, getting up to peruse her selections. Then she added, "I wonder if we should have invited Sam and Max to join us?"

"I'm sure they would have appreciated it, but I think Max wanted to have Sam to himself tonight, at least for a little while," Gage posed with a smile.

Sydney grinned at him and replied, "You're probably right about that."

They selected a movie to watch and settled back on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam invited Max in for coffee once they reached her house. He agreed and sat on a stool at the bar counter looking into the kitchen as she started a pot.

"That sure was nice of you, springing for dinner tonight," Max told her as she worked.

"Well, I knew with an afternoon wedding and then the cleanup that everyone would probably be too tired to go home and cook. I just figured it would be a nice way for those of us who were involved to recap the day." She smiled at him and saw his admiring gaze, and her insides began to flutter. "_Easy, Sam_," she thought to herself. "_This is Max._" She pondered whether or not to run upstairs and change out of her dress, but then remembered his expression when she came down the stairs and decided against it._ "Boy, have you got it bad._"

Max loosened his tie a bit as Sam poured them each a fresh cup of java. Then she came around the counter and perched on the stool to his right.

"It sure was a nice wedding," Sam said. Holding her coffee cup in her left hand and resting her right arm on the bar, she swiveled the stool to face him, pleased when he did the same.

"Very nice," Max concurred. "I'm sure they'll have a good life together." His left arm was resting on the bar, and his fingers, just inches away from hers, were itching to reach out and touch her hand. "So, what did you think of Simon?" he asked casually. "I understand he's going home tomorrow."

"Yes, I heard that, too," Sam remarked. "He seemed like a great guy, but he's a bit too forward for my tastes."

"I see." Max was smiling wide on the inside at that comment.

"Besides," Sam continued, subtly inching her hand closer to his. "I already like someone else. I'm just not sure what he thinks of me."

Max stretched his hand out and began to gently run his fingertips across the back of her knuckles. "I like you a lot, Sam. I'm hoping you might be interested in being a little more than just friends."

Sam smiled softly at that and brought her fingers up to lace with his. "I'd like that," she replied softly. Then she set her cup on the counter and slid off the stool before saying, "I'm in the mood for some music. Anything in particular you want to hear?"

He set his own coffee cup on the counter and followed her over to the jukebox, replying with a smile, "How about something we can dance to?"

She laughed and declared, "I know just the song." Then she pushed a few buttons on the jukebox and turned to face him with a grin.

Max laughed as the opening chords of "Something to Talk About," by Bonnie Raitt, came drifting through the speakers, and then he slipped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her close. He spun her around the room in a Texas Two-Step for the duration of the song, both of them laughing and smiling and thoroughly enjoying themselves. As the music ended he pulled her close once again and gazed down at her. He felt her hands glide up his shoulders, and then felt his head dipping ever closer to hers. Her hand slid into his dense, black curls as their lips met in a soft, full kiss. Max tightened his hold on her and slipped his hand up her back, reveling in the warm satin under his fingertips. They held each other close for the next while, neither of them conscious of the passage of time. When their lips finally parted Sam's fingers continued to play through Max's hair.

"I always thought you're hair would be soft," Sam stated quietly as she smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her gently one more time, and then said, "You know everyone's gonna give us grief for this."

Sam smiled, her fingers still weaving through his curls, and replied, "Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for now and let them wonder."

"I could go for that," he returned, slowly beginning to move them around the floor to the new song that was playing. "We don't need to rush anything anyway."

"True," she agreed, laying her head against his shoulder and feeling his cheek rest against her crown. They continued to sway together for the next couple of minutes, just enjoying being together.

Then Max planted a soft kiss on her hair before saying, "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd better get going. It's getting pretty late."

They released each other and linked hands, and then she walked him to the door.

"Thanks for tonight, Sam," Max told her as he stood in her doorway, still holding her hand.

"Thank you," she returned. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

Max leaned down to kiss her once more before leaving, his free hand coming up to finally caress her silky mane. Sam leaned into him as their lips met again, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist. Time once again seemed to stop as they held each other in another tender embrace.

When they separated, Max stepped out of her door with a whispered, "Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Max," was her hushed reply as she smiled gently at him before he turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jimmy and Erika entered their suite aboard the luxury liner and after a quick look around they went straight to the balcony to stare up at the multitude of stars shining in the night sky. Erika leaned against the rail and Jimmy stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"This is so beautiful," Erika whispered, gazing out over the water and admiring the reflections of the lights.

"You're beautiful," Jimmy replied, gazing at her.

She turned in his arms and slipped her hands around his neck before kissing him thoroughly. His hands ran over her back as he pulled her close, thrilling in the knowledge that she was now his wife.

Erika pulled her head back from his and said, "I love you, Mr. Trivette."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Trivette," Jimmy returned with a tender smile. Then he reached a hand up to caress her face and asked, "So, you ready to get to what we've been waiting for?"

"Absolutely," she whispered as she kissed him again.

She then took his hand and led him back into the suite where he closed the doors behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roll credits.


End file.
